Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Raamaturott
B.R. II eksootilised puuviljad,s.a.-hurmaa.toidutare hollandi kuningik sugupuu,kast iraani valitsus,kast jaapani peaminister,kast (jaapani riigikord vms) jerusalemma te,kaart jõesuu, vt s.a, kalmistu kalmistu s.a, vt ka kukruse muinaskalmistu, pauluse kalmistu,462 papakolea rand,s.a. (oliviinliiv Budapest Budapest on Ungari pealinn ja Pesti komitaadi halduskeskus. Elanikke 1 740 041 (2012). Pindala 525,09 km². Doonau jagab linna kaheks osaks: mägisel paremkaldal asub Buda, tasasel vasakkaldal avarama planeeringuga Pest. Budapestis on Euroopa vanim metroo (a-st 1896). Nüüdse Budapesti kohale tekkis asula mesolootikumis. 1. saj eKr rajasid Budapesti alale asula keldid. 1.-4. saj oli seal roomlaste koloonia Aquincum, 4. saj läks paik hunnidele ja 8.-9. saj slaavlastele. 896 vallutasid slaavlste asula ungari hõimud; tekkis kaks linn – Buda ja Pest. Esmakordselt mainitud 1148. Mõlemad asulad purustasid 1241 mongolid. 1541 langes linn täiesulatuses türklaste kätte, kes aeti välja 1686. 1872 ühendtati Buda, Pest ja eeslinn Óbuda Budapestiks ning sellest sai Ungari pealinn. 29. juunil 2011 avati Budapestis monument USA 40. presidendile Rondald Reaganile, kelle suur teene oli endise sotsialistlike riikide ploki murdumine Euroopas. Pole teada teisi pealinnu, kus Reagan oleks nii jäädvustatud. Budapestis asub Euroopa suurim sünagoog (maailma suuruselt teine), mis on 44 meetrit kõrge. 2000 ruutmeetrit põrandapinda mahutab kuni 3000 inimest. Budapestis on ka Euroopa suuruselt kolmas kirik. Samuti töötab siin Euroopa suuruselt kolamas parlament. Valdav on mõõduklat mandriline parasvöötme kliima, kesk. Temp jaan-s on -1,6°C, juulis 20,8°C, sajab kesk. 593 mm/a. Lumikate püsib kuu aega. Budapesti suuremad vaatamisväärsused Pilt Széchenyi kettsild Széchenyi kettsild üle Doonau jõe on üks linna tuntumatest vaatamisväärsustest. Üle Doonau on Budapestis ehitatud veel seitse silda. Sild valmis 1849. See oli esimene üle Doonau ehitatud püsiv sild Budapestis. Teises maailmasõjas purustasid silla sakslased. Kalurite kindlus Ehitatud 19. saj lõpus. Nime sai, kui kindlus ehitati varasema kalaturu asemele. Budapesti paralamedi-hoone Asub Doonau jõe ääres. Esindab uusgooti arhitektuuristiili. Ehitise stiili ja välisilmet on mõjutanud Suurbritannia parlamendihoone Londonis. Buda loss Ehitati vana linnuse kohale 18. sajandil. Ehitati keisrinnale Maria Theresa (valitses 1740-80). Buddha Buddha (sanskr „virgunu“) oli India päritolu usu-uuendaja, kes rajas budismi. Pärisnimena ja suure algustähega tähendab Buddha budismi rajajat Siddhārtha Gautamat. Braahmanid olid India seisusliku süsteemi kõige kõrgem seisus juba Buddha ajal. Buddha ise kuulus kšatrijate seisusesse, mis on hierarhiliselt üks aste madalam brahmaanidest, aga nii mõneski mõttes olid kšatrijad braahmanidest üle, sest kšatrijad olid valitsejate ja sõdurite seisus. Braahmanid ei olnud rikkad, aga nad olid paigutatud ühiskonnas esimesele astmele ja seepärast tuli nendega arvestada. Buddha andis sõnale „braahman“ teise tähenduse, nimetades braahmaniks seda, kes vastab tema nõuetele. buddha (sanskr „virgunu“), budismis teadvuse kõrgeima seisundi ehk virgumiseni jõudnud inimene. Sõna buddha on tuletis sanskriti verbijuurest budh („virguma, ärkama“), mis tähistab inimest, kelle meel on täiesti virge ja puhas, kuna sealt on kõrvaldatud kõik meeleplekid. Selline inimene on vabanenud sansaarast ja jõudnud nirvaanasse. Theravaadas on buddha teadvuse kõrgemasse seisundisse jõudnud inimene, eelkõige Šākjamuni . Mahajaanas on buddha mõiste aga laiem ning seda käsitletakse kui igavest ja kõikjalviibivat olendit või printsiipi, kes aegajalt võtab inimkuju, et näidata teistele olenditele teed virgumisele, kuulutades neile seadmust. Varajases budismis nimetati buddhaks vaid Šākjamunit, kuid üsna pea kujunes arusaam, et buddhasid on olnud ka varem ja tuleb ka tulevikus. Tipit´aka varasemates tekstides mainitakse kuut buddhat, kes on ilmunud enne Šākjamunit;Buddhavam´sa’s on nende arv kasvanud juba kahekümne neljani. Esimese buddhana on nimetatud Dīpankarat , kes ennustanud ka Šākjamunile, et too saab tulevikus buddhaks. Šākjamunile eelnesid Krakutšanda (sanskr krakuchanda), Kanakamuni (sanskr kanakamuni) ja Kāšjapa (sanskr kāśyapa). Paali kaanonis on mainitud ka tulevast buddhat Maitrejat. Hinajaana seisukohalt peab buddha enne buddhaks saamist elama hulga elusid bodhisattvana , oma meelt järk-järgult puhastades ja ennast buddhaks saamiseks ette valmistades. Lugusid buddha varasematest eludest sisaldavad džaatakad ja avadaanad . Selles elus, mil tal on ette nähtud buddhaks saada, avalduvad buddhal suurmehe tunnused ning elu lõpus laskub ta parinirvaanasse ehk täielikku nirvaanasse. Budismi personoloogias on buddha eelkõige õpetaja, erinedes sellega pratjekabuddhadest, kes küll virguvad, kuid ei õpeta. Arhatitest erineb ta selle poolest, et jõuab virgumisele ise, mitte teistelt kuuldud õpetuse abil. buddhade paljususe idee tõi kaasa buddha kuju mütologiseerimise ja nii ongi mahajaanas loodud palju mütoloogilisi buddhasid, nt Amitābha , Akšobhja jt. Iga buddha loob oma buddhavälja, mida mütoloogiliste buddhade puhul kirjeldatakse ideaalsete utoopiliste maailmasüsteemidena. Mütoloogiliste buddhade seas on erilisel kohal Vairotšana kui ürgbuddha, kellest lähtuvad kõik teised buddhad. Mahajaanas kujunes ka buddha kolme ihu (sanskr trikāya) kontseptsioon. Vadžrajaanas kasutatakse mütoloogilisi buddhasid antropomorfsete sümbolitena kujustamisel neid nimetatakse dhjaanibuddhadeks . buddhade kohta kasutatakse mitmeid epiteete, millest olulisemad on nõndaläinu (sanskr tathāgata), hüvesläinu (sanskr sugata ), bhagavat ja võitja (sanskr jina). Mahajaana suutrates nim. buddhat „täielikult virgunuks“ (sanskr samyaksam´buddha) ja kõiketeadjaks (sarvajña). Eesti keeles kirjutatakse Buddha suure algustähega siis, kui tegemist on Šākjamuniga buddha virgunud olendite üldnimetusena kirjutatakse väikese algustähega. Budism Budism (ka Buddhism) on 6.-5. saj-l eKr Indias tekkinud filossofilis-religioosne õpetus, mille rajaja oli Siddhārtha Gautama. Vanim maailmareligioonidest (kristlus, islam, judaism). Õpetuse keskmes on kannatustest ning taassündine ahelast vabanemise püüdlus õigete eluviiside ning vaimsete praktikate abil. Peamine pühade tekstide kogu on Tripitaka , mis kanoniseeriti 3. saj eKr. Eksisteerib palju erinevaid koolkondi ning puudub keskne usuline autoriteet. Õpetuse alused. Tekstid. Budismis on suurel arvul pühakirjatekste, mis liigituvad teemade järgi kaanoniteks. Lisaks Buddha õpetustele sisaldavad need luulet, filosoofiat, ajalugu, elulugusid, praktilisi harjutusi jpm. Buddha sõnad ja loengud õpiti pähe ja anti edasi suusõnaliselt aastasadu ja kirjutati hiljem üles palmilehtedele. Esmalt pandi kokku tekstide kogu, mis kannabpaali keeles nime Tripitaka („kolm korvi“). Tripitaka koosneb kolmest osast: Vinaja-Piatka (juhised munkadele ja kloostrireeglid), Suutra-pitaka (Buddha õpetuskõned), Abhidharma-pitaka (filosoofilised traktaadid suutrad). Üheks tähtsamaks osaks peetakse Dhammapadat . Hiljem tekkinud koolkondadel on arvukalt teisi pühi raamatuid, näiteks Tiibeti budismis Kandžur. Esimeseks suutraks budismis peavad kõik koolkonnad suutrat nimega „Dharmachakrapravartana“ („seadmuseratta käivitamine“). Kombestik. Budistlik munklus ja kloostritraditsioon on eksisteerivatest maailmareligioonidest kõige vanem. Mungad ei võta osa tavapärasest ühiskondlikust elust. Hinajaanas kannavad mungad kollast rüüd, mahajaanas punast. Pea on munkadel ja nunnadel paljaks aetud, enamus järgib tsölibaati. Hierarhia munkluses eksisteerib, kuid väliseid tunnuseid ei ole, st kõik mungad on võrdsed. Mõnedes Tiibeti budismi koolkondades, nt njingmapas, on munkade kooselu naistega lubatud. Enamikes maades on kombeks, et noormehed elavad mõned kuud templis või kloostris mungaelu, kus nad järgivad kombeid, mediteerivad, saavad õpetust jm vajalikku. Samamoodi võib aga igaüks, sõltumata vanusest ja soost, ka igal muul eluperioodil mõnda aega templis või kloostris elada. Rahvabudism avaldub igapäevaelus altarite eest hoolitsemises ja palvetes, amulettide kasutamises, templite-kloostrite külastamises ning pm. Kalendrilisi tähtpäevi võib olla üle viiekümne. Altarid on mitmesuguse kujuga nähtavale kohale paigutatud väikesed katusega kaetud ehitised, kus kesksel kohal on Buddha või mõne pühaku kuju või pilt. Altarite eest hoolitsetakse igapäevaselt. Igal majal, igal asutusel või ettevõttel ja kohal on oma altar. Amuletid ja talismanid on kaasaskantavad pühad esemed. Templite külastamisel tehakse väike annetus, süüdatakse küünlaid, loetakse palveid, lisatakse õhukesi kuldlehekesi Buddha või pühaku kujule, ennustatakse jne. Kombed erinevad piirkonniti. Tiibetis on iseloomulik palveveskite keerutamine, mõnel pool helistatakse kellasid vms. Kohalviibivalt mungalt võetakse vastu õnnistusi (pühitsetud vesi, õnnistussõnad, käepael talismaniks jne). Rahvabudism ei pruugi seada piiranguid toiduvalikule ega muudele igapäevaelu kommetele. Budistlikud sümbolid:ratas, kala, merikarp, vaas, lill, vihmavari, palvelipp, lõputu sõlm. Buddha kujud ilmusid u 1. saj eKr, varasematel aegadel kujude loomist tauniti. Koolkonnad. Kõiki budiste ühendavat keskset võimu pole kunagi olnud. Budismis on väga palju erinevaid koolkondi, mida on erinvalt rühmitatud. Ühe levinud jaotuse järgi jaguneb budisim hinajaana ja mahajaana koolkonnaks. Teise jaotuse järgi on peamisi koolkondi kolm: nikaja (nikaya), mahajaana (mahayana) ning vadžrajaana (vajrayana). Nikaja koolkonnast on tänapäeval olemas vaid theravaada (theravada) koolkond, mis tugineb üksnes pali kaanonile. Pali kaanonit loetakse vanimaks ning selle suutraid tunnustavad kõik budismi koolkonnad. Nikaja ja theravaada budismi kohta kasutatud nimetus hinajaana („väike vanker“) on peetud ebakohaseks ja solvavaks, kuna nimi viitaks, et mitte kõik ei pääse sellele. Levik. Budismil on maailmas erinevatel andmetel 230 kuni 500 miljonit järgijat, eeskätt Bhutanis (75% rahvastikust budistid), Birmas (89%), Hiinas (80%), Jaapanis (20-45%), Kambodžas (96%), Laoses (67-98%), Lõuna-Koreas (22,8%) Mongoolias (96%), Sri Lankal (70%), Tais (94,6%), Taiwanil (35,1-75%) ja Vietnamis (85%). Viimane aastasada on teinud budismi populaarseks ka läänes. On ehitatud kloosterid ja templeid Euroopas, Kanadas, USA-s, Lõuna-Ameerikas ja Austraalias. Budism Eestis. Budismi ajalugu Eestis algas 20. saj-i alguses, mil Eestis tegutses budistlik munk vend Vahindra, kodanikunimega Karl Tõnisson, kelle XIII dalai-laama nimetas esimeseks Läti, Eesti ja Leedu budistlikuks peapiiskopiks. Vend Vahindra lahkus Eestist 1930. a-tel ning suri 1962 Birmas pühakuna. 1982–88 tegutses Eestis Vello Väärtnõu juhtimisel budistlik ühendus – Eestimaa Buddistlik Vennaskond, kes asutas Eesti Njingma traditsiooni. See oli tuntud rahva hulgas Taola nime all ja asus Tallinnas Kadriorus. Praegu tegutsevad Eestis Eesti Budistlik Kogudus „Drikung Kagyu Shri Ratna Keskus“ ja Tiibeti Budismi Nyingma Eesti Kogudus, Lääne Budistliku Vennaskonna Sõprade kohalik osakond, budistlikku kirjandust üllitav Dharma kirjastus, Budismi Instituut, Eesti-Tiibeti Kultuuriselts. Tallinnas on budistlik tempel. Lisaks veel Eesti Njingma, mis on Eestimaa Budistiliku Vennnaskonna uuenenud nimetus. Buenos Aires Buenos Aires on Argentina pealinn, Argentiina suurim linn ja Lõuna-Ameerika kolmas linn. Buenos Airese asustas 1536 Hispaania ekspeditsiooni juht Pedro de Mendoza, kuid 1541 olid nad põlisrahvaste rünnakute tõttu sunnitud piirkonnast lahkuma. 1580 linn taasasutati, sellest sai Peruu asekuninga residents. 1816-26 oli Río de la Plata Ühendrprovintside pealinn, a-st 1826 on olnud Argentina pealinn. 1880 eraldati omaette föderaalringkonnaks ja algas linna tormiline kasv. Buenos Aires on L-Ameerika üks tähtsaim linn ja transpordisõlm. Sealt lähtub 18 raudteelinni ning algab Paraná ja Uruguay jõe laevaliiklus, meresadama kaudu toimub ¾ Argentina väljaveost. Linnast 37 km kaugusel asub rahvusv lennujaam. Linnas on hulk õppe-, teadus ja kultuuriasutusi, sh ülikool (asut 1821). Linna iseloomustab laiade (100-140 m) tänavate ja parkide rohkus. Linnas on L-Ameerika vanim metroo. Vanimad ehitised pärinevad 18. saj-st. Palju on monumente. Linnas elab u ⅓ Argentina rahvastikust. 89% linna elanikkonast on valged. Kliima on niiske ja lähistroopiline. Kesk temp on jaan-s 25,1C ja juuli 10,9C. Sajab 900 mm/a. Miinuskraade esineb harva: madalaim temp -5.4°C. Lumesadu on haruldane. Bulgaaria Bulgaaria (bulgaaria keeles Република България) on riik Kagu-Euroopas, kuulub Balkani maade hulka. Alates 29. märtsist 2004 NATO liikmesriik ja 1. jaanuarist 2007 Euroopa Liidu liikmesriik ning Euroopa Julgeoleku- ja Koostööorganisatsiooni (OSCE) üks asutajaliikmetest. Etümoloogia. Riik on nime saanud 7.saj- praguse Bulgaaria alale asunud turgikeelsete bulgaaride järgi. Nende nimi on tõenäoliselt pärit alg-turgi keelsest sõnast bulģha („raputama“) ja selle tuletisest bulgak („mäss“,“segadus“). Ajalugu. Bulgaaria vanimad asustusjäled on leitud Kozarnika koopast, mis pärineb 1,6 miljoni a tagusest ajast. Neoliitikumis (u 6000 eKr) levisid Bulgaariasse arvat. Väike-Aasiast maaviljelus ja maalitud keraamika. 5000 eKr olid Bulgaaria alal Hamangia kultuur, Vinča kuluur ja hõbedaaeg. I aastatuhandel eKr elasid alal traaklased. Alates 8. saj-st eKr hakkasid kreeklased Musta mere rannikule rajama kolooniaid, millega traaklastel oli kaubasidemeid. 40. a-il pKr sai piirkond Rooma ja 395 Bütsantsi osaks. Suure rahvasterände ajal saabus Balkani alale läänegootide, daaklaste ja hunnide, 6. saj-st slaavi hõime. 7. saj-l rändadid Dneperi-äärsetest steppidest turgikeelsed bulgaarid. Aja jooksul bulgaarid ja põlisasukad slaavlased segunesid. Khaan Asparuhi eestvõttel rajati 681 esimene Bulgaaria riik, mis muutus varsti Balkani võimsamaks riigiks. 864 võeti vastu ristiusk. 893 troonile saanud Simeon I kuulutas enda tsaariks, tema võimu ajal algas Bulgaaria kuldajastu. Simeon vallutas osa Bütsantsi piirkonnast. Pärast Simeoni surma hakkas riik nõrgenema. 1018 liideti Bütsantsiga. Teine Bulgaari riik rajati 1185. 13. saj-i I poolel muutus Bulgaaria taas oluliseks riigiks Balkanil. 13. saj-i II poolel nõrgestasid riiki monguli-tatari vägede rünnakud. 14. saj-i alguses hakkasid Bulgaaria valdustesse tegema röövretki türklased, kes olid 1396 vallutanud kogu riigi. Bulgaaria oli ligi 500 aastat (1396-1878) Türgi võimu all. Sel ajal toimus rohkseti Türgi-vastaseid ülestõuse, kuid need suruti maha. Vene-Türgi sõdade ajal toetasid bulgaarlased Vene vägesid. 1877-78. a. Vene-Türgi sõja tulemusena vabanes Bulgaaria Türgi ikkest 1908 sai Bulgaaria sõltumatuks kuningriigiks. 1912 ühines Bulgaaria teiste riikidega, et ajada türklased Euroopast välja. Esimene Balkani (1912-13) sõda lõppes Türgi kaotusega. Teises Balkani sõjas (1913) sai Bulgaaria kiiresti lüüa ja kaotas mitu Esimeses Balkani sõjas võidetud valdust. 1915 astus Bulgaaria Saksamaa jt Keskriikide poolel Esimesse maailmasõtta, lootes tagasi saada kaotatud alasid. Keskriigid said lüüa ja Bulgaaria kaotas taas osa oma territooriumist. 1944 tungis riiki NSVL sõjavägi ja jäi sinna kuni 1990. a-ni. Geograafia. Bulgaaria hõlmab osa Balkani poolsaare idaosast. Piirneb viie riigiga – lõunast Kreeka ja Türgiga, läänest Makedoonia ja Serbiaga ja põhjast Rumeeniaga. Maismaapiiri pikkus on 1808 km ja rannajoone pikkus on 354 kilomeetrit. Bulgaaria on pindala 110 994 km² (maailma 104. ja Euroopa 14.). Geograafilised kordinaadid on 43°N 25°E. 31,42 % riigi maaalast hõlmavad tasandikud ja madalikud, 41 % künkad 15,24 % madalad mäed ja 12,34 %. Bulgaarias kõrgeim ja ühtlasi Balkani kõrgeim koht Musala mägi (2925 m) ja riigi madalaim koht on Musta mere rannik. Riigis asub umbes 540 jõge, millest enamik on suhtelised lühikesed ja madala veetasemega. Pikim vaid Bulgaaria territooriumile jääv jõgi on Iskăr (368 km). Teised suuremad jõed on Bulgaaria lõunaosas asuvad Struma (415km, sellest 290km Bulgaarias) ja Marica (472km, sellest 321,6km Bulgaarias). Bulgaarias on u 400 järve ja need on enamasti väiksed, suurim on Musta mere rannikul paiknev laguunitaoline Burgase järv (27,6 km²). Rila mäestikus leidub maalilisi järvi. Loodusvarad on boksiit, vask, plii, tsink, kivisüsi ja puit. Stara planina jaotab Bulgaaria ala mõõduka mandrilise kliimaga põhjaosaks ja vahemerelist laadi kliimaga lõunaosaks. Põhja-Bulgaarais ja Ülem-Traakia madalikul on kesk temp jaan-s 2 kuni -2°C ja juulis 22-24°C. Temperatuuri amplituudid erinevad oluliselt eri piirkondades. Madalim registreeritud temperatuur on -38,3 ° C, samas kui kõrgeim on 44,5 °C. Tasandikel ja mägedevahelistes nõgudes sajab kesk 500-600, kirdeosas Dobrudžas 400-500 ja kõrgemail nõlvul kuni 2500mm/a. Lumikate püsib 10 (Musta mere rannikul) kuni 200 päeva (mägedes). Taimestik. Bulgaaria taimkatet on kujundanud pms pinnamood. Mets hõlmab 37 % alast. Looduslikku taimkate on mitmekesisem mägedes. Mägedes kasvab kuni 700 m kõrgusel pms tamme-, kõrgemal pöögimets, seal on ka mändi, kuuske ja nulgu. Metsapiir on 1800-1900 m kõrgusel, sellest kõrgemal on alpiniidud. Bulgaaria kauguosas kasvab Vahemere maadele omast heitlehist võsa šibljakki. Loomastik. Bulgaaria fauna on mitmekesine, leitud on u 100 imetaja ja rohkme kui 400 linnu liiki. Suurimetajaist võib kohata punahirve, hirve, kabehirve, metssiga, karu, muflonit ning rebast, šaaklait ja jänest. Kahepaikseid on 17 liiki ja roomajaid 36 liiki. Ohustatud liigid on euroopa naarists ja vahemere munkjänes. Haldusjaotus. Bulgaaria on unitaarriik. 1880. aastast alates kõikus haldusüksuste arv 7 ja 26 vahel. Aastatel 1987-1999 oli Bulgaaria jagatud 9 provintsiks. Uue haldusstruktuuri kohaselt on Bulgaaria jaotatud 28 piirkonnaks (област). Elanike arvult on suurimad Sofia-grad (1 291 591 el), Plovdiv (683 027) ja Varna (475 074) ning väiksema elanike arvuga Vidin (101 018). Pindalat on suurimad Burgas (7618 km²), Sofia piirkond (7277) ja Blagoevgrad (6478) ning väiksem Sofia-grad (1349). Suurima asustustihedusega on Sofia-grad (957,44 in/km²) ja väikseima Jamboli (31,23). Piirkonnad jagunevad omakorda 264 vallaks (община). Looduskaitse. Kuigi juba 1929 asutatu Bulgaaria Looduskaitse Liit, hakati loodust ulatuslikult kaitsma alles pärast rahvavõimu kehtestamist. Esimene looduskaitseala Strandzha mäel asuv Silkosija reservaat loodi 1931. aastal. Bulgaarias on 3 rahvusparki, 11 loodusparki, 350 rahvuslikku mälestusmärki, 55 reservati ja hulk muid kaitsealasid. Kaitstavaid alasid on kokku 5667 km² (2008), suurim kaitstav ala on 1995 moodustatud Strandža looduspark (1161 km²). UNESO maailmapärandinimistu. Siin on UNESCO maailmapärandinimistusse kuuluvad paigad Bulgaarias. Kultuuriobjetid Lisamisaasta Nimetus Asukoht Kirjeldus Pilt 1979 Bojana kirik Bojana kvartalis Sofias Keskaegne Bulgaaria patriarhaadi kirik 1979 Madara ratsanik Šumenist idas, Kirde-Bulgaarias, Madara küla lähedal Vara keskaegsele suurele kivile nikerdatud reljeef Madara platool 1979 Bulgaaria õigeusu koopakirikud Ivanovo külas, Rusest lõunas, Doonau lähedal Kaljusse raiutud kirik, kabel ja klooster 1979 Traaklase hauakamber (Kažalnăk) Kažalnăki linna lähedal Kesk-Bulgaarias Antiikne hauakamber, osa suurest Traakia nekropolisest 1983 Antiikne linn Nessebar Nesseberi vana osa Musta mere ääres Burgasest põhjas Linna antiikne osa, asub poolsaarel (varem saarel) 1983 Rila klooster Rila mägede loodeosas, Sofiast lõunas Keskaegne klooster, üks piirkonna olulisemaid kultuurilisi, ajaloolisi ja arhitektuurilisi ehitsi. 1985 Traaklaste hauakamber (Sveštari) Sveštari külas Razgrad linna lähedal Kirde-Bulgaarias Traaklaste hauakamber 3. sajandist eKr Loodusobjektid Lisamisaasta Nimetus Asukoht Kirjeldus Pilt 1983 Pirini rahvuspark Pirini mägedes Edela-Bulgaarias Looduskaitseala 1983 Srebărna looduskaitseala Doonaust lõunas, Lõuna-Dobrudžas Kirde-Bulgaarias Looduskaitseala ja järv Via Pontica lindude rändeteel Majandus. Bulgaaria on EL-i kõige vaesem riik, sisemajanduse kogutoodang ühe elaniku kohta oli veidi üle kolmandiku EL-i keskmisest. Bulgaaria majandus varises kokku 1989 pärast NSV liidu lagunemist ja majandus kahanes 40 protsenti. 1994 oli riigis lühike majandusbuum. Aastatel 2004-2008 kasvas majandus rohkem kui kuus protsenti aastas. Ülemaailmese majanduslanguse ajal kasvutempo langes ja 2011 oli kasv 2,2%. SKT oli 2012. a-l 50,78 mld. Bulgaaria kõige olulisemad loodusvarad on boksiit, vask, plii, tsink, püsi ja puit. Peamised väjaveokaubad on masinad, põllumajandussaadused, tekstiil, teras, raud ja kütused. Tähtsaimad kaubanduspartnerid on Saksamaa, Rumeenia, Itaalia, Kreeka, Türgi ja Prantsusmaa. Riigi ei ole enam tasuta arstiabi. Üldine pensioniiga on meestel 63 aastat ja naistel 60 aastat. Rahvastik.Rahvastiku areng.Bulgaarias algas demograafiline üleminek19. ja 20. saj-i vahetusel. Keskmine sünnieluiga pikenes Esimese maailmasõja eel meestel 39,7 ja naistel 40,3 aastani. Abielusündimuse vähenemine ning selle aluseks olev pereplaanimise juurdumine algas Esimese maailmasõja eel, enne seda sündis 6,8–6,9 last 1 naise kohta. Sündimus vähenes taastetasemele ning demograafilise üleminekuga seonduvad muutused jõudsid Bulgaarias lõpule 1960. a-il. Rahvaarv ja rahvastiku paiknemine.19. saj-i alguses oli Bulgaaria rahvaarv hinnanguliselt 2,3 mln. Esimese rahvaloenduse ajaks (1887) oli elanike arv suurenenud 3,74 mln-ni. 20. saj-l suurenes rahvaarv kiiresti ja jõudis 1950. a-l 7,25 mln-ni ja 1980. a-te lõpul peaaegu 9 mln-ni. Sündimuse järsu vähenemise ning piiride avanemisele järgnenud väljarände tõttu on riigi rahvaarv pärast 1990. a-t vähenenud u 15% võrra, 2009 elas Bulgaarias 7 606 600 inimest. Bulgaaria kuulub Euroopa keskmise asustustihedusega riikide hulka (69 in 1 km2 kohta). Rahvastik on koondunud tasandikualadele, mägipiirkondades on asustustihedus keskmisest oluliselt väiksem. Linnades elab 71% rahvastikust (1950. a-l 27,6%). Rahvastikutaaste. Demograafilise üleminekuga kaasnenud sündimuse järjepidev vähenemine kestis Bulgaarias 1960. a-teni, siis jõudis sündimus taastetasemeni. 1980. a-il oli sündimus taastetasemest pisut väiksem. 1990. a-il vähenes sündimus veelgi (summaarne sündimuskordaja oli väikseim 1997. a-l – 1,09 ). 21. saj-i I kümnendil on 1 naise kohta sündinud keskmiselt 1,2–1,3 last. Nii väikest sündimust põhjustab osaliselt laste sünni edasilükkamine hilisemasse ikka. Keskmise eluea kiire pikenemine kestis Bulgaarias 1960. a-te alguseni, keskmine sünnieluiga jõudis meestel 68,4 ja naistel 72,1 aastani. Bulgaarias nagu enamikus teisteski Ida-Euroopa riikides järgnes eluea pikenemisele u 30-aastane seisak, mille vältel meeste sünnieluiga koguni lühenes. Elueanäitajad hakkasid kasvama alles 1990. a-te II poolel ning pikaajalise seisaku tõttu on keskmine eluiga olnud suhteliselt lühike (meestel 69,7 ja naistel 76,8 aastat, 2005–09). Imikusuremus (11,8‰) ületab Euroopa arenenuimate riikide oma u 3 korda. Demograafilise ülemineku lõppedes sündimuse ja suremuse üldnäitajad ühtlustusid, 1980. a-te II poolel oli loomulik iive ainult 1‰. 1990. a-te algusest on loomulik iive olnud sündimuse järsu vähenemise tõttu tugevasti negatiivne, samuti on Bulgaariale olnud iseloomulik intensiivne väljaränne. Eakate suure osa ja taastetasemest väiksema sündimuse tõttu on tõenäoline, et rahvaarv kahaneb suhteliselt kiiresti ka järgmistel kümnenditel. 2050. a-ks ennustab ÜRO Bulgaaria rahvaarvuks 5,4 mln. Vanuskoostis. Bulgaaria rahvastiku vanuskoostis on iseloomulik demograafilise ülemineku läbinud riikidele. Sündimuse vähenemise tõttu on rahvastikupüramiidi alus tugevasti kitsenev ja laste osatähtsus on rahvastikus väga väike. 2005 moodustasid 0–14-aastased ainult 13,7% rahvastikust (1950. a-l 26,8%). 65-aastaste ja vanemate osatähtsus ulatus samal ajal 17,2%-ni (1950. a-l 6,7%). Tööealised (15–64-aastased) moodustasid 69,1% rahvastikust. Ennustuste kohaselt suureneb Bulgaarias järgmise 25 aasta jooksul eakate osatähtsus veerandini rahvastikust. 2001. a rahvaloenduse andmeil moodustasid 83,9% rahvastikust bulgaarlased (sh islamiusulised pomakid) ja 9,4% türklased. Viimaseid püüti 1970.–80. a-il bulgariseerida (nimede muutmine slaavipäraseks, keelesurve). Peamised türklaste asualad on Kărdžali piirkond (62% rahvastikust türklased) ning maa kirdeosa. Mustlasi on 4,7%. Väiksemal arvul elab Bulgaarias ka armeenlasi, kreeklasi, juute jpt rahvaid. 84,5% elanikest räägib emakeelena bulgaaria keelt, 9,6% türgi keelt ja 4,1% mustlaskeeli. 2001. a rahvaloenduse andmeil on usklikest 82,6% õigeusklikud (Bulgaaria ortodoksne kirik) ja 12,2% muslimid. Linnarahvasrik. Koht Linnanimi Provints Elanikearv 1 Sofia Sofia-Capital 1204685 2 Plovdiv Plovdiv 338,153 3 Varna Varna 334,870 4 Burgas Burgas 200,27 5 Ruse Ruse 149,642 6 Stara Zagora Stara Zagora 138,272 7 Pleven Pleven 106,954 8 Sliven Sliven 91,620 9 Dobrich Dobrich 91,030 10 Shumen Shumen 80,855 Sofia, kus elab veidi üle miljoni elaniku on olnud Bulgaaria pealinn alates 1878. a-st. Asub Vithosa mäestiku lääneosas, 555 m kõrgusel ü.m. See on teine vanim pealinn Euroopas pärast Ateenat. Varasemad nimed Triaditsa, Serdika ja Sredets. Pragune nimi pärineb keiser Justinianuse tütrelt Sofia või kreeka keelsest sõnast σοφία (sofía, „tarkus“). Samuti on arvatud, et linn sai nime Sofia kiriku järgi, mis on vanim kirik Bulgaarias (ja kogu Balkanil). Linna vapil on sõnad "Расте, но не старее" („kasvab, kuid ei vanane“), lisaks mägi, katedraal ja mineraalveeallikad, mille ümber linn kunagi tekkis. Sofias on palju kirikuid ja muuseume, tuntuim vaatamisväärsus Aleksander Nevski katedraal. Riigi suuruselt teine linn Plovdiv asub Marica jõe mõlemal kaldal kuuel künkal. 1870 oli linn suurem kui Sofia (siis elas Sofias 19 000 el), kuid tänaseks on alles vaid alla 350 000 elaniku. Linna kõige muljetavaldavam vaatamisväärsus on iidne amfiteater, mis osaliselt hävis Attila väe rünnakul u 400. aastal. Ligi 350 000 elanikuga linn Varna asub Musta mere rannikul. Linna asutasid kreeklased 580 eKr. Tänapäeval on turistide hulgas populaarne sihtkoht. Umbes 200 000 elanikuga Burgas asub riigi lõunarannikul. Linnas asub oluline naftakeemia tööstus. Kultuur. Bulgaaria kultuur on olnud tihedalt seotud slaavi ja traakia kultuuriga, lisks on mõjutusi bütsantsi, türgi ja kreeka mõjutusi. Kirjandus.Bulgaaria kirjandus on slaavi rahvaste kirjanduste seas vanim ja mõjukaim. Keskajal oli see samane kirikuslaavi kirjandusega. 9. saj-l loodi bulgaaria keele jt slaavi keelte kirjapanemiseks glagoolitsa, millest hiljem tekkis kirillitsa. 9.–11. saj-l tõlgiti tekste kreeka keelest, kuid loodi ka algupäraseid teoseid – kirikulaule, apokrüüfe, jutlusi, hagiograafiaid ja traktaate. Naum Preslavski (u 830 – 910) asutatud Pliska-Preslavi koolis (885/886–972) tegutsesid Konstantin Preslavski (9.–10. saj, kirikupühade jutluste kogu „Õpetlik evangeelium” – „Проглас към Евангелието”; esimesed algupärased kirikuslaavikeelsed värsid „Tähestikupalve” – „Азбучна молитвa”), Ioan Eksarh (10. saj, Esimese Moosese raamatu eksegees „Kuuspäev” – „Шестоднев”) ja Černorizec Hrabăr (9.–10. saj, traktaat „Kirjade kohta” – „За буквите”). Pärast Bulgaaria langemist Bütsantsi võimu alla (1018) kirjanduslik tegevus rauges, see hoogustus taas 14. saj-l kirjakeele reformija patriarh Evtimij Tărnovski (1325–1403) asutatud Tărnovo koolis. Türgi võimu ajal (a-st 1396) koondus kirjanduslik tegevus kloostritesse ja piirdus pms kreeka keelest tõlkimise ja kompileerimisega. 1651 trükiti Roomas esimene bulgaariakeelne raamat – breviaar „Abagar” („Абагар”). Bulgaaria kirjanduse taassünd algas 18. saj-l Paisij Hilendarski (1722–73) ülimõjuka ajalooraamatuga „Slaavi-Bulgaaria ajalugu” („История славянобългарска”, 1762). 19. saj-l hakati koguma rahvaluulet (Dimităr Miladinov, 1810–62, Konstantin Miladinov, 1830–62, Kuzman Šapkarev, 1834–1909). Kogutu hõlmab eelkõige eelkristlikke uskumusi väljendavaid tavandilaule, Türgi võimu aegset rasket elu kajastavaid eleegiaid ning lüürilisi armastuslaule. 19. saj-i keskel valitsenud Türgi-vastased meeleolud väljenduvad Ljuben Karavelovi (1834–1879) romaanides „Vanaaja bulgaarlased” („Българи от старо време”, 1867) ja „Memme poja” („Маминото детенце”, 1869), kõige eredamalt aga Hristo Botevi värssides. Tuntav on Vene pahempoolse demokraatliku kirjanduse mõju. Tărnovo metropoliit Kliment (ilmikuna Vasil Drumev, u 1840 – 1901) asutas 1869 Bulgaaria Kirjaseltsi (tänapäeval Bulgaaria TA). Iseseisvusaja kirjanduses jäi endiselt valdavaks vabadusvõitluse teema, nt Ivan Vazovi romaanis „Ikke all” („Под игото”, 1894, e k 1961) ja Penčo Slavejkovi (1866–1912) poeemis „Vere laul” („Кървава песен”, 1911–13). Slavejkovi ja sümbolist Pejo Javorovi (1878–1914) luulega jõudsid Bulgaariasse Euroopa kirjandusvoolud. Prosaist Elin Pelin on pehme huumoriga kujutanud maaelu (e k kogumik „Kloostri viinapuu all”, 1987), Jordan Jovkov (1880–1937) aga süngemate värvidega sõdu ja nendele järgnenud vaesust (kogumikud „Õhtud Antimi trahteris” – „Вечери в Антимовския хан”, 1928, ja „Kui nad saaksid rääkida” – „Ако можеха да говорят”, 1936). Teise maailmasõja järel tõusis esile Dimităr Dimov (1909–66) romaaniga „Tubakas” („Тютюн'”, 1946–51, e k 1968–69), mainekad kirjanikud on ka Emilijan Stanev (1907–79, e k „Virsikuvaras” ja „Tõrnovo kuninganna”, 1989), Dimităr Talev (1898–1966), Jordan Radičkov (1929–2004) ja Anton Dončev (snd 1930). Kujunes ka tugev põnevus- ja ulmekirjanike põlvkond (Pavel Vežinov, 1914–83, Bogomil Rajnov, 1919–2007). Olulisimad luuletajad olid Blaga Dimitrova (1922–2003), Damjan Damjanov (1935–99), Hristo Fotev (1934–2002), Konstantin Pavlov (1933–2008) ja Boris Hristov (snd 1945). 1990. a-te Bulgaaria kirjanduses andis tooni postmodernistlik maailmatunnetus, mille silmapaistvaimaks väljendajaks võib pidada prosaisti ja luuletajat Georgi Gospodinovit (luulekogu „Ühe rahva kirsipuu” – „Черешата на един народ”, 1996, ja romaan „Loomulik romaan” – „Естествен роман”, 1999). Majanduslike raskuste põhjustatud sotsiaalset pessimismi kajastavad luuletajad Radostina Grigorova (snd 1974) ja Mirela Ivanova (snd 1962). Kunst.Varna kalmistult (V aastatuhat eKr) on leitud kuldehteid ning surnumaske. UNESCO maailmapärandi nimistusse kuuluvad hellenistlikud Kazanlăki ja Sveštari hauakambrite (4.–3. saj eKr) maalingud ja skulptuurid ning Madara lähedal paiknev ratsanikku kujutav kaljureljeef (u 710). 9. saj-l hakati õigeusu mõjul tegelema ikoonimaaliga. Teise Bulgaaria riigi ajal tõusis esile Tărnovo koolkond, mis oli mõjutusi saanud Bütsantsi kunstist: Bojana kiriku 13. saj-l valminud seinamaalingud on Bulgaaria silmapaistvaimad keskaegse kunsti mälestised. Ivanovo koobaskirikute freskodel (13.–14. saj) ilmneb ka antiigi ja renessansi mõju ning Veliko Tărnovo Peetruse ja Pauluse kiriku freskodel (15. saj-i algus) Itaalia kunsti mõju. Rahvusliku liikumise ajal hakkasid ikoonimaalijad Dimitar (1796–1860), Zahhari Zograf (1810–53) ja Nikola Obrazopisov (1828–1915) looma ka portree-, olustiku- ja maastikumaali. Pärast taasiseseisvumist 1878 jõudsid Euroopa kunstivoolud Bulgaariasse tšehhide vahendusel, nende hulka kuulus ka üks Rahvusliku Kunstiakadeemia rajajaid (1896), kunstnik ja kujur Ivan Mrkvička (sünninimi Jan Václav, 1856–1938). Fovist Vladimir Dimitrov-Majstora (1882–1960) hakkas vanemas eas oma maalidel kasutama rahvakultuuri motiive. Mainekad on Radi Nedeltševi (snd 1938) naivistlikud külaelu- ja maastikumaalid. Läände siirdunud Christo (Hristo Javašev) on saanud tuntuks Pariisi Pont-Neufi ja BerliiniReichstag'i kangassepakkimisega. Köök. Vt raamatust. Muusika. Bulgaaria rahvamuusika on saanud mõjutusi nii Balkani maade kui ka iidse Kreeka, Türgi ja Pärsia muusikast. Selle iseloomulikud tunnused on suurendatud sekundi jt kromaatiliste käikudega meloodiakujundid ning ebasümmeetriline taktimõõt (nt 5/16, 7/16, 8/16). Peamised rahvapillid on torupillilaadne gaida, plokkflöödilaadne kavall, flöödilaadne dudukk, oboelaadne zurnaa, pikakaelaline lautolaadne tambura, poognaga keelpill gõdulka, käsitrumm tarabulka jt trummid (sh daul ja tõpan). Klassikalise muusika kujunemist on mõjutanud pms Bütsantsi kirikumuusika. Üks 14. saj-i alguse tähtsaimaid Bütsantsi kirikumuusika arendajaid oli Ioannes Kukuzeles (1280–1360). Bulgaaria kutseline helilooming tekkis 19. saj-i II poolel. Esimesed heliloojad lähtusid rahvamuusikast. Neist tuntuimad on Emanuil Manolov (1860–1902), kes on loonud esimese Bulgaaria ooperi „Vaene naine” („Сиромахкиня”, 1900), rahvamuusika uurija ning paljude koori- ja soololaulude autor Dobri Hristov (1875–1941) ja ooperihelilooja Georgi Atanasov (1882–1931). 1908 asutati Sofias ooperiteater, 1921 muusikaakadeemia. Pärast Esimest maailmasõda esile kerkinud heliloojaist olid silmapaistvaimad Petko Stajnov (1896–1977), Pančo Vladigerov, Vesselin Stojanov (1902–69), Ljubomir Pipkov (1904–74) ja Marin Goleminov (1908–2000). 20. saj-i II poolel saavutasid rahvusvahelise tuntuse atonaalse muusika viljelejad Lazar Nikolov (1922–2005), Konstantin Iljev (1924–1988), Aleksander Rajčev (1922–2003) ja modernist Georgi Tutev (1924–94). Tunnustatud nüüdisheliloojad on Milčo Leviev (snd 1937), Stefan Dragostinov (snd 1948), Božidar Spasov (snd 1949), Vladimir Djambazov (snd 1954), Georgi Arnaudov (snd 1957), Cenko Minkin (snd 1959), Bojan Vodeničarov (snd 1960), Emil Naumov (snd 1962) ning Aleksandra Fol (snd 1981). Rahvusvahelise tunnustuse on pälvinud lauljad Boris Hristov, Nikolai Gjaurov ja Anna Tomova-Sintova (snd 1941), muusikakollektiividest Uus Sümfooniaorkester, Sofia Kvartett (keelpillid), Vladimir Avramovi keelpillikvartett ning Svetoslav Obretenovi nimeline koor. Rahvusvaheliselt on tuntud ka rahvamuusikaansambel Trio Bulgarka. Popmuusikutest on tuntuimad Emil Dimitrov (1940–2005), Lili Ivanova (snd 1939), Paša Hristova (1946–1971), Stefan Văldobrev (snd 1970), Elica Todorova (snd 1977) ja Azis (snd 1978). Sport. Bulgaaria on suveolümpiamängudel osalenud alates 1924. aastast (kokku võitnud 214 medalit, enim maadluses ja tõstmises) ja taliolümpiamängudel 1936. aastast (6 medalit). Peale võimlemise (Maria Gigova, Maria Petrova, Simona Peitševa) on bulgaarlased silmapaistnud veel jõuspordis (maadlus, tõstmine, sumo) ning sõudmises, võrkpallis, tennises (Magdalena Maleeva), kõrgushüppes (Stefka Kostadinova) ja males (Veselin Topalov, Antoaneta Stefanova). Bulgaaria jalgpallikoonise parim koht pärineb 1994. aastast, kui saavutati 4.koht. 1968. aasta OM-il võideti hõbemedal ja 1956 pronksmedal. 2013. aasta septembris paiknes Bulgaaria FIFA edetabelis 64. kohal (kõrgeim 8. juuni 1995). Bumerang Bumerang on austraalia aborigeenide puidust või luust viskerelv, tänapäeval levinud meelelahutusvahendina. Õhku visatuna tiirleb nagu propeller ja kui ei taba märki, siis pöördub tagasi sinna, kust oli visatud. Põlisrahvaste bumerangid, mida kasutati väikeuluki- ja linnujahis ning jahis, ei olnud alguses ise tagasi pöörduvad. Tagasipöörduv bumerang arenes välja hiljem. Bumerang oli tuntud ka Vana-Egiptuses, esiajaloolises Euroopas, L-Indias, Kagu-Aasias ja Põhja-Ameerika indiaanikultuurides. Cale, guillaume caillet (cale) g. (1320-58). juhtis talupoegade mässu, žakeriid, mis sai alguse Pariisi lähistel asuvast Beauvais' linnast. Navarra charles II lubas talle vabadust, kuid vangisas ta sellegipoolest. Mäss suruti maha. Curie, Marie ..on kaks korda pälvinud Nobeli auhinna, tuntud kui radioaktiivsuse uurija, sündis Varssavis Dengler, Dieter ... 1966. aastal möllas Vie sõda ja Usa saatis hävitajad Laose ja Põhja-Vietnami kohale. Hävituslendur Die. Den.i lasid Laose mässulised alla ja võtsid vangi. Dengler ja tema kaasvangid pääsesid põgenema. Pärast 23 päeva tihedas džunglis päästeti neist ainsana Dengler. Juhtum pälvis maailma tähelepanu. Dengler sai USA-s kangelaseks ja teda edutati armees. Mõne aaata pärast lahkus ta siiski USA mereväest ja asus tööle reisilennuki piloodina. Didžeriduu Didžeriduu on puust või bambusest kuni 2m pikkune Austraalia aborigeenide tradit puhkpill. Dinosaurus Vaata ka: Elav dinosaurus (lk 96) Earhart, Amelia Hukkus 1937. aastal õmbermaailmalendu üritades. Tema lennuk kadus Vaikses ookeanis asuva Howlandi saare juures ja seda pole kunagi leitud. Forturne, Robert Robert Forturne (16. sept. 1812 Kelloe, Šotimaa – 13. aprill 1880 London) oli soti botaanik, taimekoguja ja rändur. Gagaku Gagaku on jaapani õukonnamuusika Haunapanus Kiviaga surnutele pandi kaasa lilli ISR arheloogid kinnitavad mitme vana haua uuringu tulemuste põhjal, et kiviaja in panid oma surnutele haudadesse kaasa lilli. Vanim haud on 13 700 a vana ja selles leiti lillevarte ja mikroskoopiliste kivistunud taimeosade jälgi. Hiina ajalugu Hiina mütoloogia Hiina mütoloogia on segu hiina kultuuriajaloost, rahvajuttudest ja erinevatest religioonidest. Väga mitmetest legendeist on saanud hiina kultuuri ja riigi loomismüüdid. Hiina kultuurile on omapärane hiliste loomismüüdite kujunemine, kui konfutsianismi, taoismi ja rahvausundi põhijooned olid juba välja kujunenud. Hiinas esiajaloos hakkavad müüdid ja ajalugu omavahel täiesti segunema – kõige esimesteks valitsejateks peetakse Kolme müütilist valitsejat ja 5 keisrit. Nad valitsesid Hiinat 2852a – 2205ema. Kolm valitsejat, keda vahest tuntakse ka kui Kolme Majesteetlikku, olid kuingas-jumalad, või pooljumalad, kes kasutasid oma maagilisi võimeid, et parandada oma rahva elutingimusi. Oma kõrge moraali tõttu elasid nad pikalt ning valitsesid sama pikalt ilusa rahuajaga. Erinevad tekstid nimetavad aga erinevaid nimesid, keda on peetaud kolmeks valitsejaks. I Ching algab sõnadega „vanal ajal, kuningas Fixi ajal, jälgis ta taevast ja tähti kui vaatas üles ning uuris maad, ui vaatas alla. Vaatas linde ja loomi, et näha, kuidas nad elasid. Ta leidsi eeskujusid lähedalt ja kaugelt ning tegi Kolmele valitsejale järgnes 5 keisrit, kes olid moraalselt täiuslikud kuningad, kes olid Suure ajalooraamatu: Kollane Keiser, Zhuanxu, Keiser Ku, Keiser Yao ja Keiser Shun. Osades kohtades nimetatakse ka 5 keisrit kui 5 suuna (põhi, lõuna, ida, lääs, keskpunkt) jumalat. Keisrid olid enamuste uskumiste kohaselt siiski ainult inimesed, suured hõimupealikud ja valitsejad. Surres võisid nende lapsed võtta üle koha oma hõimu valitsejana, kuid mitte hõimuliidu valitsejana. Nende võim oli väike võrreldes tulevaste hiina keisritega – esimene hiina keiser lõi uue termini valitseja jaoks, mida meil tõlgitakse keisrina – huangdi, liites kokku tiitli valitseja huang ja jumal-kuningas –di Esimene keiser, ehk Kollane keiser ehk ka Kollane Draakon oli keiser Huangdi, kes on Hiina rahva jaoks ka täiesti müütiline kuju , kelle kohta liigub palju legende. Legendi järgi õpetas tema Hiina rahvast siidi kuduma. Legend jutustab ka, et hiina rahvas sai alguse kahest hõimust, Huangdi ja tema naaberhõimust, kes omavahel sõdisid. Huangdi hõim oli võidukas. Huagdi valitses 2697 – 2598 ema ajaloolase Sima Qini sõnade kohaselt. Han dünastia ajal sai temast taoismi üks olulisemaid jumalusi. Tema suurte saavutuste hulka loetakse ka traditsioonilise Hiina meditsiini loomist, kirja pannud kaanoni koos arst Qibo-ga. Kaasaegsed ajaloolased peavad seda aga siiski ebatõenäoliseks ning see teos pannakse Zhou ja Han dünastia aegadesse ligi 2000 aastat hiljem. Huangdi elas 100 aastaseks, tal oli 25 last, neist 14 poega. Neist 12 valisid endale ise perekonnanimed. Öeldakse,et kõik aristokraatilikud perekonnad Hiinas põlvnevad neist ja ka esimesed 3 Hiina dünastiat - Xia, Shang ja Shou. Kui Huangdi sai 100 aastaseks, korraldas ta oma maised asjad ministritega ning valmistas ette oma teekonda taevasse. Ühe versiooni kohaselt ilmus üks kummaline draakon ning viis ta taevasse. Teine versioon jutustab, et temast sai pool-inimene, pool-draakon ja ta lendas ise minema. Ühe legendi kohaselt olevat ta püüdnud mäe otsas kinni Bai Ze – fantastiline müütiline loom Hiina mütoloogias, kes jutustas keisrile kõikide deemonite, koletiste, kujumuundajate ja vaimude kohta. Neid olevat kokku 11 520 tüüpi. Keiser kirjutanud sellest pärast raamatu, aga tänapäevaks on see kaduma saanud. Legendi kohaselt andis Ling Lun – müütiline muusika looja Hiina ajaloos- ka selleks on eraldi tegelane olemas – keisrile flöödi, mis oli häälestatud linnulaulule. Sellest flöödist saigi siis alguse ka traditsiooniline hiina muusika. Hiina mütoloogia on erilisi tegelaskujusid täis. Hästi kuulsad on ka Kaheksa surematut. Iga surematu võim võis muutuda eriliseks jõuks, nad võisid anda elu ja hävitada kurjust. Enamus neist sündisid Tang või Song dünastia ajal. Neid ei austa mitte ainult taoistid, vaid ka kõik teised hiinlased. Surematud on: Surematu naine He, Kuninglik onu Cao, Raudrisikas Li, Lan Caihe, Lu Dongbin, filosoof Han Xiang, vanem Zhang Quo ja Zjongli Quan. Enne 1970ndaid tõlgiti nende nime vahest ka Kaheksaks Giniks. Öeldakse, et 8 surematut esindavad: meest, naist, vana, noort, rikast ja nooblit, vaest ja tagasihoidlikku hiinlast. Talismanid, mida nad kasutavad omavad ka oma tähendusi. Zhang Guolao trumm võib ennustada elu, Lu Dongbini mõõk võib allutada kurjust, Han Xingzi flööt põhjustab kasvamist jne Kaheksat Surematut peetakse edukuse ja pikaealisuse sümboliks, neid kujutati tihti ka vaasidel. Kõige tavapärasemana ilmusid nad aga siiski maalidel. Nende inimeste kujutamine kunstis, kes surematuse saavutasid on Hiinas ka muistne kunstiliik. Erinevate surematute kultused saavad alguse juba Han dünastia ajal, kuid eriti populaarseks said nad Jin dünastia ajal. Jin dünastia haudade kunst 12-13sajandist kujutavad taoistlikke surematuid seinamaalidel ja kujudena. Filmis Keelatud Kuningriik on ka 8 surematust juttu. Jacki Chani mängitud tegelane väidab,et ta on joodik surematu. Selles filmis on üks oluline osaline veel, kes figureerib palju Hiina mütoloogias – ahvkuningas. Teda teatakse hiinlaste seas ka kui Noort ja Vana, ta esineb väga paljudes hiina klassikalise kirjanduse raamatutes – Teekond Läände, Veemärgid, Punase maja unenägu ja Kolme kuningriigi Romanss. Ahvikuningal oli mitmeid võimeid ja palju tarkust, paljude kommentaatorite põhjal oli ta ka mässav hing feudaalvalitsejate vastu. Ta on tegelikult selline heatahtlik trikster. Filmis on ta tegelane, kes võitleb kurja sõjapealiku üle, kes on võtnud võimu ja ei kuula nefriitkeisri käsku. Ta oskab igasugused maagilisi trikke ja ta õppis kungfud surematu taoisti käest, ta võib enda välimust muuta 72 eri viisil – puuks, linnuks, loomaks jne. Ta kasutas pilveid transpordivahendina ja võis sedasi ühe hetkega läbid tohutuid vahemaid. Legendi kohaselt mässas ta taevaste võimude vastu, kes ei saanud temast kuidagi võitu. Lõpuks palus taevalik keiser buda abi ning buda vangistas ahvikuninga suure mäe alla – Wu Zhi Shan –e Viie Sõrme mäe alla. 500 aastat hiljem, päästab ta sealt üks kuulus munk – Xuan Zang, Tang dünastia ajal, kes käis jala tänapäeva Indiast. Ta oli seal tõeliste budistlike raamatute omastamiseks.. Et kindlustada munga jõudmist läände korraldas buda nii, et ahvikuningast sai tema saatja ja õpilane. Nende teekonnal läände liitus nendega veel 2 tegelast – siga ja merekoletis. Hiljem liitus nendega veel ka üks hobune – draakonipoja ümbersünd Kui munk Indiast tagasi tuli, tõlkis ta suutrad hiina keelde, tehes hiina budismi ajalukku suure panuse Hiina draakon on levinud üle terve Aasia, teda kujutatakse pika, soomuselise, ussisarnase tegelasega, kellel on 5 küünist. Euroopa lohega võrreldes, kes seisab neljal jalal ja on tavaliselt pahatahtlik, on hiina draakon olnud läbi aegade heaendeline võimusümbol. Hiina draakon on ka yang sümboliks ja teda seostatakse ilmastikuga kui vihmatoojana. Tema naisvaste on Fenghuan (vt allpool). Vahest kasutatakse läänes draakonit ka kui üleüldist Hiina sümbolit, aga hiina siseselt on see haruldane. Hiinas oli draakon eelkõige keisri sümbol. Yuan dünastia aegadest alates ei tohtinud tavainimesed ennast draakoniga seostada. Qing dünastia aegadel ilmus draakon ka lippudel. Miks hiinlased ei taha end veel temaga seostada on see, et lääne kultuuris on draakon agressiivne, sõjakas, seetõttu ei soovita teda rahvussümbolina kasutada. Pigem kasutatakse selleks mõnusat pehmet pandat. Hong Kongis näiteks aga on draakon Hong Kongi brändi osa, sümbol, millega promotakse Hong Kongi., Paljud hiinlased kasutavad tihti ka terminit „draakoni järglased”, et eristada end teistest aasia rahvastest. Näiteks mongolid peavad oma esiisaks hunti ja tiibetlased ahvi. Tänapäeval kasutatakse draakonit ohtralt kujunduselemendina. Käibel on ka hulgaliselt draakoniga seotud vanasõnu ja väljendusi, näiteks avaldatakse lootust, et pojast saab varsti draakon jne. Hiina draakonite kõige põnevamate erinevuste hulka kuuluvad nende võime lennata iseg iilma tiibadeta, oskus oma kuju muuta, mis lubab neil esinedamitmesiguses maskeeringus (koguni inimesena), üldiselt heatahtlik loomus ja suhtlemine inimestega ning inimsoo austus sääraste taevalohede vastu. Tegeliklut väidavad paljud kõige vanemad ja lugupeetavamad idamaised suguvõsad , et nad on saanud alguses lohedest. Hiina draakon on idamaa kõige kuulsam lohe, nende maokeha ja raevukas habetunud pale kujutluse ette tulevad. Kuid draakoni morfoloogia, mida kirjeldab üksikasjalikult Hani dünastia ajal tegutsenud õpetlane Wang Fu, on äärmiselt komplitseeritud ja ühendab endas üheksa väga erineva olendi jooni. Nii on hiina draakonil kaameli pea, deemoni silmad ja veise kõrvad, tema sarved on harulised nagu hirveskul, kael aga on mao ja kõht merikarbi oma. Jalalabad on pärit tiigrilt, küünised kotkalt ja pikka keha katvat 117 soomust karpkalalt. 81 soomust on immutatud headusega ja 36 kurjusega, sest ehkki idaaade lohed on üldiselt heatahtlikud, võivad nad mõnikord avaldada ka halba mõju. Isegi nende hääl on mitmetähenduslik – see vaskpottide kõlinaga kõrreldav heli ei ole just kõrvale mõnus, aga samas pole ta ka mitt ekakofooniline. Ja mis puutub oskusesse lennata ilma tiibadeta, siis selle andega varustab draakonit chi’ih muh - põiesarnane muhk tema pealael. Isaste lohede jõu eest aga kannab hoolt lõual või kurgul nahavoltide vahele varjunud suur helendav pärl. Erinevalt lääne pool elavatest sugulastest teeb hiina draakon oma järkjärgulisel teekonnal munast koorumiseni kuni täiskasvanud loheni läbi terve rea põhjalikke moondumisi ja see pikaldane protsess kestab tervelt 3000 aastat. Draakon hautakse välja kalliskivi meenutavast eredavärvilisest munast, mis on munetud 1000 aastat enne tema koorumist ja oma füüsilise arengu esimeses faasis on ta vesimadu. Hiina lohed on alati lähedalt seotud veega ja iseäranis vihmaga. 500 aasta jooksul kujuneb talle karpkala pea. Nüüd nimetatakse teda kiaoks. Veel tuhat aastat kestab moondumine kalana ja selle aja jooksul saab ta endale ka karbisoomused. Üldilmelt meenutab ta aga juba algelist lohet – tal on neli lühikest jäset, pikk saba ja koon, lopsakas have ja neli teravat küünt igal käpal. Selles kehalise arengu staadiumis kannab lohe nimetust „kurt“, sest kuigi tal on kõrvad olemas, ei toimi need veel. Järgmise 500 aasta jooksul aga kasvavad talle sarved,millega ta hakkab kuulma. Sellest vormist saab hiina draakoni kõige tuntum vorm, kuigi tema muutused ei ole lõpule jõudnud. Tal kulub veel üks aastatuhat, et saada endale idamaise lohe kõige harukordsem tunnus – terve rida haralisi tiibu. Viimaks täisküpsuse saavutanud draakon kannab nimetust ying-lung ning on nägemist vääriv ime. Draakonite liike on Hiinas arvukalt, kuid eriti tähtsad on nende hulgas neli. Taevadraakon on taeva ja jumalate taevaste elupaikade kaitsja. Sama tähtis on lasuursiniste soomustega tornide isand ja vihmatooja shen-lung ehk vaimudraakon. Hiina keisrite uhked rüüd ja ametitunnused olid rikkalikult ehitud ühe erilises auastmes lohe kujutisega – see oligi viie varbaga shen-lung, keisridraakon, keda tohtis kaunistusena kasutada ainult imperaator ise. Kui selle aumärgi võttis omavoliliselt kasutusele keegi teine, karistati teda surmanuhtlusega. Keisri trooni sümboliks said just eriti kollased draakonid ning keiserliku troooni nimetati ka draakoni trooniks. Samuti usuvad hiinlased, et esimene legendaarne keised Huang Di saavutas surematuse ja muutus draakoniks. Keisrid võisid legendides sündida ka draakonikujulise sünnimärgiga. Näiteks 1 legend jutustabki talupojast, kellel oli selline märk ning lõpuks sai ta keisriks ja lõi uue dünastia, teine legend räägib võib olla printsist, kes peidab end vaenlaste eest, kuid tema sünnimärk annab ta välja. Maa , ojade ja jõgede draakon veedab kevade taevas ja sügise mere. On olemas ka aarete draakon, kes hoiab maapõue kõige sügavamates varakambrites peidus hiigelkoguseid hindamatuid kalliskive ja väärismetalle. Teiste tähelepanuväärsemate lohede hulka kuuluvad kollane draakon ehk draakonhobune – see Lo jõest kerkinud taeva käskjalg avalikustas I CHINGI nime all tuntud ennustamisssüsteemi 8 trigrammi -, surematust lohekuningast inimkehaga tuledraakon, kes elab ooekani põhjas külluslikus lossis ja obsidiaanist soomustega kõuedraakon, kes moondab ennast tihtipeale ererohelise nahaga poisikeseks ja sõidab helepunase karpkala seljas. Küllap vist kõige kummalisem hiina lohe on t’ao t’ieh. Tal on küll üksainus pea ja üks paar esijalgu, kuid kaks omaette tagajalgade ja sabaga keha. See kuuejalgne koletis, kelle keiser Shin teisel at ema universumi välispimedusse pagendas, on õgardluse kehastus (tema nimi tõlkes tähedabki õgardlust) ja tihtipeale kujutatakse teda sööginõudel, et hoiatada apluse eest. Keskse pea ja kahel pool asetsevate kehadega rabavalt sümmeetriline t’ao t’ieh on populaarne kunstnike seas, kes otsivad midagi korrapärast katusefriisi keskele või ehisnikerduse nurka ja tihtipeale võib seda kohata Hiina varasematel pronksist ohvrianumatel. On olemas koguni kaakujuline lohe, kes sümboliseerib edukust eksamite sooritamisel. Ilmselt on hiinlastel iga elujuhtumi jaoks olemas mõni draakon. Tihti pööratakse erilist tähelepanu sellele, et hiina draakonitel on 5 varvast igal jalal, jaapani draakonitel ainult 3. et seda fenomeni selgitada ütleb hiina legend, et keiserlik draakon pärineb Hiinast ja mida kaugemale ta Hiinast läks, seda vähem jäi alles varbaid. Draakonid eksisteerivad ainult Hiinas ja Jaapanis, kuna nad ei saa kaugemale minna, siis neil poleks enam varbaid. Ajaloolised uuringud näitavad siiski, et algselt oli tavalisel hiina draakonil ka 4 varvast, kuid keiserlikul draakonil oli 5 – millega vihjatakse viiele elemendile Hiina filosoofias. . Hiinlaste jaoks on number 9 õnnenumber ja ka seda seostatakse tihti draakoniga. Draakonite eluaegsed rivaalid on olnud tiigrid. Mitmed kunstiteosed kujutavad neid omavahel võitlemas. Tiiger ja draakon on võrdsed vastased ning nende vaheline võitlus sümboliseerib võrdsete jõudude võitlust – film tiiger ja draakon Võitluskunstides on draakoni stiil rohkem liikumise mõistmise põhimõttel, tiigristiil aga põhineb jõul ja tehnikal. Taevasinine draakon on üks neljast Hiina sümbolist, vahest nimetatakse teda Ida Taevasiniseks draakoniks. Ta esindav ida ja kevadhooaega. Teine olulisest neljast sümbolist ongi tiiger – täpsemalt Valge Tiiger. Vahest kutsutakse teda Lääne Valgeks Tiigriks ning ta sümboliseerib läänt ja sügist. Han dünastia ajal uskusid inimesed, et tiiger on loomade kuningas ja sedasi sai valge tiiger müütiliseks tegelaseks. Öeldakse, et valget tiigrit võib näha ainult siis kui keiser valitseb absoluutselt vooruslikult või terves maailmas valitseb rahu. Must kilpkonn on üks neljast hiina sümbolist. Sõna „kilpkonn” oli tabu, vahest kutsuti teda Põhja Mustaks sõdalaseks – ta iseloomustas põhja ja talve. Kuigi ta nime tõlgitakse lihtsalt kilpkonnaks, on ta hiina keeles rohkem kui 2 erinevad tegelast – kilpkonn ja madu, madu keerlemas ümber kilpkonna. Vanas hiinas peeti nii kilpkonna kui ka madu pikaealisuse sümboliks. Han dünasti ajal kandsid inimesed tihti jadeiidist ripatseid, mis olid kilpkonna kujulised. Klassikalises romaanis „teekond läände” oli üks põhja kuningas, kelle oli 2 kindralit „kilpkonna kindral” ja „mao kindral”. Sellel kuningal oli tempel Wudangi mäel. Seal ongi nüüd 2 mäge, mis kannavad nime Kilpkonna mägi ja Mao Mägi. Räägitakse, et prints Xuanwu oli hiina keisri poeg, kuid ei olnud huvitatud troonile astumisest ning soovis hoopis taod õppida. 15a astasena jättis ta oma vanemad maha, et otsida valgustust taoistina. Öeldakse ,et ta saavutas lõpuks jumala staatuse ning teda kummardati põhja taeva jumalana. Teises legendis räägitakse, et kilpkonn kindral ja madu kindral ilmusid tema õpingute ajal. Printsile räägiti, et kui ta soovib tõeliselt saavutada jumala staatust, siis peab ta kõigest inimlikust lihast oma kehal vabanema. Kuna ta oli sündinud maailma, oli ta söönud maailma sööki, inimlikku sööki, sellepärast olid tema kõht ja seedeelundid ikkagi inimese omad. Legend jutustab, et talle tuli appi üks jumal, kes muutis tema kõhusisu vastavaks. Kõht ja seedeelundid, mis välja võeti võtsi kilpkonna ja mao vormi. Paljud hiina legendid räägivad teatud loomade saamisest deemoniks aja jooksul, kui nad koguvad teadmisi. See juhtus ka kilkonna ja maoga. Nad terroriseerisid inimesi. Prints, ke soli nüüd oma jumalikus seisuses, kuulis seda, ning tuli ja tapma oma mineviku deemoneid. Kuid ta ei tapnud neid, kuna nad väljendasid kahetsust. ta jättis nad enda õpilasteks ja halba heastama. Seeläbi said neist kindralid, kes abistasid printsi. Järgmine neljast olulisest Hiina sümbolist on Vermillioni lind ehk siis Punane lind. Ta esindab taoistlike traditsioonide kohaselt tule elementi ja lõuna suunda ning suve. Tihti aetakse teda segamini Fenguangiga, kuna nad on välimuselt sarnased, kuid nad on erinevad olendid. Fenghuang on lindude kuningas, Vermillioni lind aga müütiline vaimolevus. Vermillion lind on elegantne ja noobel lind nii välimuse kui ka käitumise poolest. Ta on väga valiv selle suhtes, mida ta sööb ja kuhu ta pesa ehitab, ta suled võivad olla erinevates punastes toonides kuni punaka oranzhini välja. Tihti seostatakse teda ka fööniksiga, kuna mõlemad on seotud tulega. Vermillion – on looduslik punane värv. Fenghuang on siis müütiline hiina lind, kes valitseb kõikide lindude üle, meessoost linde kutsutakse Feng-iks ja naissoost Huang-iks. Tänapäeval siiski ei tehta enam neil vahet ja nad on muutunud naissoost olevuseks ja ta pannakse hoopis paari draakoniga. Teda kutsutakse ka Majesteetlikuks Kukeks, kuna ta vahest võtab sodiaagis kuke koha. Ka tema suund on lääs. Tavaliselt kujutati teda küüniste ja laiaks sirutatud tiibadega madu ründamas. Ühe kirjelduse kohaselt oli tal pääsukese nägu, mao kael, hane rind ja kilpkonna selg, isahirve tagakeha ja kala saba. Nagu teistelgi müütilistel tegelastel on tal head seosed – ta sümboliseerib vooruslikust ja graatsiat. Ta sümboliseerib ja yini ja yangi ühtsust. Ta ilmub rahumeelsetel ja edukatel aegadel, kuid poeb peitu , kui ajad on keerulised. Teda kasutati tihti pulmades kaunistustena koos draakoniga, kuna nende kahe suhted olid ideaalsed mehe ja naise vahelised suhted. Veel üks selline müstiline loom on Qilin on selline kimääri taoline – lõvi – kits – madu. Ta ilmub koos suurte pühakutega ja toob kaas endaga hulgaliselt häid endeid. Tihti kujutatakse teda sellisena, nagu oleks tal tuleleegid üle terve keha. Tihtipeale samastatakse teda ka kaelkirjakuga. Kui Ming dünastia ajal Zheng He võttis ette reisi Ida Aafrikasse, tõi ta muude asjade hulgas tagasi ka kaelkirjakuid, siis viidati kahele kaelkirjakule kui qilinile. Keiser kuulutas kaellkirjakud maagilisteks loomadeks, kelle kätte saamine viitas tema suurele jõule. Qilin on taimetoitlane ja loomuluilt vaikne. Ta oskab kõndida murul ilma rohtu segamata. Öeldakse ka,et tal on hirve sarved ja soomusnahk nagu draakonil või kalal. Qilin näeb raevukas välja, kuid karistab ainult õelaid. Ta ilmub ainult heatahtlike valitsejate maal. Kui teda ähvardab oht ebapuhta isiku poolt, siis purskab ta tuld ja näitab üles erinevaid raevukaid vorme. Mõned lood räägivad,et ta on jumalate püha lemmikloom. Seetõttu on ka traditsioonilistes tantsudes ta kõrgel kohal – nagu draakonitants, lõvi tants, samamoodi on olemas ka fööniksi tants ja qilini tants. Temast tähtsamad on ainult draakon ja fööniks. Tema tantsu iseloomustavad kiired, jõulised löögid peaga. Seda peetakse ka üheks raskemaks tantsuks just selle sama tõttu, et pea peab palju liikuma ja peal on palju raskust. Kõikide nende loomade kõrval on olulised ka ikkagi lõvid – neid näeme paleedes jm hoonete uste ette asetatuna, nad on kaitsvad tegelased. Neid kutsutakse ka Fu lõvideks, või Buda lõvideks, aga ka kivilõvideks. Tänapäeval on nad paljude restroranide, hotellide ja isegi ka supermarketite sissepääsude eest. Hiinlased on selle tava endaga ka kaasa viinud, ehk maades, kus on palju hiinlasi, hiinalinn jne, seal näeb neid lõvisid ka palju. Nad on kasutusel Han dünastia algusaegadest 206ema kuni keisririigi kokkukukkumiseni 1911 aastal. Neid kujutatakse tavaliselt paaridena, meeslõvi asub vasakul - mängib palliga ja naislõvi paremal mängimas kutsikaga. Isalõvi pall sümboliseerib elulille, naislõvi kutsikas eluringi. Sümboolselt kaitseb emalõvi seda, mis elab majas sees, isalõvi aga ehitist ennast. Vahest on emalõvi suu kinni ja isalõvil lahti – see sümboliseerib püha sõna „om” lausumist. (jaapanlased küll on omaks võtnud sellele uue tähenduse – st sisse ja välja hingamist, eluringi, naine hingab välja – see sümboliseerib surma). Veel võib esineda neid sellisel kujul, et neil on suus suur pärl. Pärl on nikerdatud just täpselt nii suur, et ta võib lõvi suus ringi liikuda, kuid teda ei saa sealt kunag ikätte. Tavaliselt on lõvikujud marmorist või graniidist. Kuna need materjalid maksavad palju ja samuti tööjõud nende valmistamiseks on kallis, olid lõvid uste ees ainult rikastel ja eliitperekondadel. See oli kohe oma ette rikkuse näitaja. Tänapäeval muiudgi valmistatakse neid betoonist jne massiliselt. Kummalisel kombel ei ole lõvi tegelikult üldse Hiinas esinev loom, kuigi Aasia lõvid olid vanal ajal naaberriigis Indias väga levinud. Hiina müütilistest loomadest rääkides ei saa mitte mööda minna libarebasest, kes meilegi muinasjuttudest tuntud on. Hiina keeles nimetatakse teda Huli Jing – huli tähendab rebast ja jing vaimu. Hiina mütoloogias on nad sarnased Euroopa haldjatega. Nad võivad olla nii head kui ka halvad vaimud. Hiina mütoloogias usutakse üldse, et kõik vaimud ja mütoloogilised tegelased võivad võtta inimese keha, maagilisi võimeid ja surematud, selle tingimuseks on ainult see, et nad saavad piisavalt energiat – kas inimese hingest või kuult ja päikeselt. Rebasvaimud, keda lugudes ja legendides kohtame, on tavaliselt noored naised. Üldiselt peetakse neid ohtlikuks, kuid nad võivad inimesi ka abistada. Sama terminit kasutatakse tänapäeval ka nö kullaotsijate naiste kohta, kes võrgutavad mehi materiaalse kasusaamise eesmärgil. Hongwu kuigi oli talupojaseisuset, kukutas Yuani dünastia ja sai 1368 Hiina keisriks. Keisrina rakendas ta etniilist puhastust ja kasutas tihti piinamist. Inimkond USA rahvaloenduse Büroo andmetel jõudis rahvastiku arv 7 mldr 2012, Üro andmetel aga juba 2011. Igal sek suureneb see arv 2,4 in võrra. 29,4 a on praegu elavate in kesk vanus 68 a vanuseks elab keskmiselt mees 72 a naine ja sünnitab 2,5 last. 50,5% elab linnades. 1950 oli see näitaja 29%. 1,8 in sureb sekundis 4,2 last sünnib sekudnis Kokku on maal elanud üle 107 000 000 000 in. Neist 6,5 elab praegu. 287 000 000 000 kilo kaaluvad kõik maailma in kokku. Seda on sama palju kui 57 Cheopsi püramiidi. 200 000 000 in elas maal 1.saj alguspäevil. 406 000 000 inimese emakeel on esp 335 000 000 eng 1 197 000 000 hiina Enamik inimesi on paremakäelisi, tumedat värvi silmade ja juustega. Heledapäised on vähemuses. 2% on heledate juustega 0,6 % punapead 4,2% (300 milj) on sinisilmsed 10% vasakukäelised 1% kasutab edukalt mõlemat kätt 2013 .a esimesel poolel elas maailmas 7 100 000 000 in maakera rahv.tihedus on 52 elanikku ruutkilomeetri kohta 26% on alla 15-aastased ja 8% üle 64-aastased. Suurem osa maailma rahvastikust elab Aasias. P-ameerikas 8% L-Ameerikas 6% Euroopas 10% Aafrikas 15% Aasias 50% Okeaanias 1% 19. saj alguses elas maal 1 mld in. Sellest ajast saati on 6 mld juurde tulnud. 1 mld 1804 jne ... 10 000 000 000 2100 Üro arvestuste järgi stabiliseerub rahvastiku arv 10 mld juures. 'Iron Moutain ph-3,6. Nii happeline oli veeproov, mille geoloogid võtsid 1990 Calif. Endisest Richmondi kaevandusest Iron Mountainis. See on madalaim looduses mõõdetud pH ja ligi 12 500 korda happelisem kui akuhape (pH 0,5). Happelisuse põhjustas kulla-, hõbeda-, tsingi-, ja vasemaagi ning püriidi kaevandamine 1879-1963.Selle tõttu puutusid raskmetallid ning mineraalid kokku vee, õhu ja baktertiga. Kaevandusest sai nõiajoogikatel. Teadlased eeldavad, et rekordiline vee happesus tekkis väävelhape moodustumise ja vee intensiivse aurustumise tagajärjel. Väävelhape moodustas ebastabiilse püriidi kokkupuutel õhuga. Keemilistel reaktsioonidel tekkinud soojus põhjustas kaevanduse vee pidevat aurustumist, mistõttu allesjäänud vee happelisus on suur. Richmondi kaevanduse kõige mürgiseim käik kulgeb Iron Moutaini järsku mäekulge mööda.Iron Mountaini kaevanduse teeb teistest 500 korda mürgisemaks 60x900 m. Pindalaga püriidikarjäär. Iron Mountain muliseb ja pritsib. Mürgine vesi tilgub pidevalt kaevanduse lagedest alla. Üks tilk võib söövitada nii läbi riide kui ka naha. Iron Mountaini reostus on tõsine keskonnaprobleem Jalgpall Kui Inglismaa mängis 1996. aasta jalgpalli EM-i poolfinaalis Saksamaaga ja (nagu kombeks) penaltitega kaotas, hakati otsima kaotuse põhjuseid. Fännid läksid koguni nii kaugele, et süüdistasid selles koondise uut särki, mida oli varem kantud vaid korra. Fännid vihkasid särki täiesti ootamatu värvilahenduse pärast. Kokku kanti särki 3 korda ja enam kunagi pole Inglise koondis kandnud seda tooni särki. Ajalooliselt on seda tooni saadud ka mitmetest taimest, mida just värvi tootmiseks kasvatati nii Aasias, Aafrikas kui Lõuna-Ameerikas. Pärast saagi (lehed ja varred) kogumist jäetakse taim vette likku ja sade kogutakse kokku. Saadud värv on väga kulumiskindel, aga tänapäeval toodetakse seda sünteetiliselt. Mis värvi olid inglise koondise särgid ? indigosinised Jeesus Kristus 1200 aassta vanune EGY tekst paljastab uusi nüandsse Jeesuse ristile löömise kohta. Tekst on kirj vanaegiptuse kee viimases esinemiskujus, kopti keeles, ja see räägib muu hulgas sellest, et Jeeses sõi ristile löömisele eelneval õhtul koos Juudamaa prefekt Pontius Pilatusega. Teksti järgi vahistati Jeesus juba teisipäeval, mitte neljapäeval, nagu ülestõusmispühade jutlustes väidetakse. Kabuki Kabuki on linnakodanike teater Jaapanis. Kartul k. oli esimene juurvili, mida on kosmos kasvatatud. Seda tehti 1995. aastal USA kosmoselaevas. Katse tehti NASA ja Wisconsini ülikooli koostöös. Eesmärk oli välja selgitada võimalus hankida toitu pikkadel kosmoselendudel ja tulevastes kosmosekolooniates. 1845, kartuli-lhemädaniku tekitaja Phyophthora ingestans tabas Iirimaad ja viis katastroofilise näljahäda ning hiiglasliku väljarändeni riigist. Kartul pärineb Lõuna-Ameerikast ja selle tõid Euroopasse 1565 Hispaania konkistadoorid. Karuteater Karuteenet tegema tähendab heatahtlikult abi osutama, millest tuleb aga rohkem kahju kui kasu. Väljend pärineb 17. saj Prantuse poeedi Jean de la Fontaine'i valmist, kus karu püüab oma magava härra pähe maandunud kärbest tappa. Kahjuks teeb ta seda kiviga ja purustab ühtlasi härra pea. La Fontaine'i valm lõpeb soovitusega, et headest kavatsustest hoolimata tuleks karuteeneid vältida Kathakai on india vana tantsudraama. Kepler Kepler 62-e Raadius 1,6 maa raadiust planeedi aasta kestab 122 päeva arvatavalt kivimitest ja jääst koosnev pealispind Kepler-62f 1,4 raadiust 267 päeva „_“ kepler-62 planeedisüsteem Joonis (planeedi 62f, 62e, 62d, 62c, 62b, „päike“ kepler-62 Maa koopiad tiirlevad ümber minitähed Kaks vastavastatud planeeti (aasta ?) tiirlevad ümber tähe K-62, mis on vaid üks 170 000-st kepleri kosmoseteleskoobi vaadeldud tähest. k-62 mass vastab 69 %-le Päikese massist ja see kiirgab u 20 % vähem soojust. Tähe ümber tiirleb viis planeeti, millest kaks välimist asuvad elamiskõlblikus tsoonis. Keskaeg Nimi 15. saj hakkas Ita ajaloolane Leonardo Bruni nimeta keskajaks ajavahemikku, mis jäi tema kaasaja ning antiikaja vahele. Nimetus pidi viitama anarhia ja rahutuste vaheperioodile Euroopas pärast Rooma riigi lagunemist ning andma märku sellest, et see aeg on läbi saanud. Bruni kaasaega e renesanssi iseloomustab õpetlaste tagasipöördumine antiikaegsete teadmiste juurde, nende uuestisünd. Ka Bruni ise panustas sellesse, tõlkides filosoof Aristoteles teosed ladina keelde. Õpetlased ei võtnud Bruni ajaloolist ketegoriseerimist kuigi kiirelt omaks, vaid pidasid peamiseks kiriku kuut maailmaajastut. See jagas ajaloo piiblis kirjeldatud sündmuste järgi nt patujõeks, Aabrami sünniks jne. St, et kiriku järgi elasid Bruni kaasaegsed kuuendas ajastus, Jeesuse sünni ja viimsepäevakohtu vahele jäävas ajas. Bruni käsitlus kolmest ajalooperioodist tunnustati alles 18. saj, kui sakslane Christoph Cellarius andis välja kolmeköitelise teose „Historia Universalis“, mille iga köide hõlmas üht ajastut. Kiilkiri Ühel 2500 aasta vanusel kiilkirjatahvil on 144 nime, aga enamik neist on kirjutatud senitundmatus keeles. Tahvel on leitud Tütgist. See asub omaaegses Assüüria valitseja palees kunagises Tušhani linnas. Tahvlil nimetatud isikud, enamasti naised, tõenäoliselt töötasid palees. Tundmatu keel võib pärineda rahvalt, kes IRN välja aeti. Kirikuriik Kõrghetkel 18. saj lõpus hõlmas Kirikuriik enamiku Kesk-Itaaliast ning Itaalia lõunaosas ja Prantsusemaal asuvad väiksed enklaavid. 1791 võeti aga revolutisoonilisel Fra-l vastu konsstitusioon, mis kirikuvõimu riigis piiras. Paavst Pius Vi keeldus konstitutsiooni tunnustamast, misjärel Fra ja tema Prantuse valdused lihtsalt annekteeris. 1798 mindi veelgi kaugemal-prantslased alistasid kõik paavsti territoorimid. Paavst Pius Vi jäi aga enda seisukoha juurde, et Fra konstitutsioon on ketserriik. Alles 1800 taastati Kirikuriik, aga palju väiksemana. Paavst kui võimu juures olev isik kaotas oma tähenduse ja 1870 võeti riik uue Itaalia rigi koosseisu. Paavst saavutas iseseisvuse 1929 Vatikani loomisega. Korrobori Korrobori on Austraalia aborigeenide rituaalne tants. Kummituslinn Kummituslinn on hüljatud küla või linn. Kummituslinnad tekivad majanduslikel mõjudel, looduslikel või inimtegevusest põhjustatud katastroofide tagajärjel, valituse mõjul, seadusvastastel tegevustel või sõja tagajärjel. Mõistet kummituslinn kasutatakse ka mõnikord viidates linnadele või eeslinnadele, mis on asustatud, kuid elanike arv linnas on viimastel aastatel oluliselt vähenenud. Mõnedest kummituslinnadest on saanud turistimiatraktsioonid nagu näiteks: Barkerville Briti Columbias; Bannack Montanas; Elizabeth Bay ja Kolmanskop Namiibias; Oatman ja Tombstone Arizonas jne. See kehtib nende linnade kohta, mis on säilitanud oma originaalse arhitektuuri. Kummituslinnade külastamisest, nende fotografeerimisest ja sellealasest kirjandusest on saanud omamoodi tööstusharu. Kummituslinnade loend Animas Forks, kummituslinn USA-s Colorados San Juani maakonnas. Asub maakonna keskusest Silvertonist 19 km kirdes. Esimene palkmaja ehitati 1873 ja 1876 sai Animas Forksist kaevanduslinn. Tol ajal oli linnas 30 maja, hotell, kauplus, saloon ja postkontor. 1883 elas linnas 450 inimest ja 1882 hakkas ilmuma ajaleht „Animas Forks Pioneer“ mis lõpetas oma tegevuse 1886 oktoober. Igal sügisel rändasid massiliselt inimesi soojemasse linna Silvertoni. 1884 oli 23-päevane lumetorm, lumekihi paksus oli 7,6 meetrit, linna elanikud pidid kaevama tunneleid, et saada majast majja. Kaevandamisest tulev kasum hakkas vähenema ja investeeringud Animas Forksi ei olnud enam õigustatud ning kaevandamine oli 1904 peaaegu lõppenud. Raudteeliin jooksis läbi ala ja oli kaevandusega ühenduses, kuid ka raudteel ei olnud oma ootusi. 1910 suleti Gold Prince Mill ja tehase peamised osad olid uute hoonete rajamiseks Eurekasse. Tehase sulgemini andis märku Animas Forksi lõpust ja 1920 oli linnast saanud kummituslinn. Tänapäeval oli linnast saanud turismiatraktsioon. Sissepääs hoonetesse on piiratud, hoonete põrandakatted on üsna haprad ja kokkuvarisenud. Berlin, ajalooline kummituslinn USA-s Nevadas Nye maakonnas, u 35 km Gabbsist idas. Berlin on maha jäetud endine kaevurite asula. Tippajal oli linnas 300 elanikku ja 75 ehitist. Berlin on ehitatud U kujulisena avatuna idapoole. 1863 mais avastas väike grupp maavaraotsijaid Unioni kanjonis hõbe ja asupaika ehitati laager. Kuigi kaevandus loodi 1869., asutati Berlin ametlikult 1897. Berlinist ei arenud kunagi nii suureks nagu buumilinnad Tonopah ja Goldfield. 1905 oli rahvarav 300, kuid 1907. aasta paanika, sama aasta kevurite streik ning Atlandi ja Vaikse ookeani Mining Company pankrot tõid kaasa kaevurite linnast lahkumise. 1911 oli Berlin juba täiesti inimtühi. 5. novembril 1971 lisati linn USA Ajalooliste Paikade Riiklikku Registrisse. Tänapäeval on alles jäänud 13 hästi säilinud hoonet. Bodie, kummituslinn USA-s Californias Sierra Nevada mäestiku idaosas Mono maakonnas. 1962 lisati USA Ajalooliste Paikade Riiklikku Registrisse. Aastas külastab u 200 000 turisti. Bodie asutati 1859, kui rühm kaevureid (sh W.S.Bodey) avastasid Bodie lähistel kulda. Bodey hukkus novemberis lumetormis, ning ta ei saanud kunagi näha linna hiilgust, mis oli tema auks nimetatud. 1876 alustati kulla kaevandamisega ja kaks aastat hiljem elas linnas u 5000-7000 inimest ja linnas asus u 2000 hoonet. Ühe väite kohaselt oli Bodie 1880 California suuruselt teine või kolmas linn (1880. a rahvaloenduse andmetel elas linnas 2712 inimest). 1877 oli Bodie kullakaevanduste kogutoodang ligi 34 miljonit $.Esimene ajaleht, „The Standard Pioneer Journal of Mono County“, hakkas ilmuma 10. okt. 1877.Algselt nädalalehena, hilsemal ajal hakkas nädalas ilmuma kolm korda. Kulda veati üheksasse peatuspunkti. Enamikel vedudel saatsid kullalaadungeid relvastatud valvurid.Pärast väärismetallkangide saabumist Carson Citysse, toimetati need rongiga San Franciscosse. Tippajal asus peatänaval, mis oli ligi miili pikkune, 65 salooni. Mõrvad, tulistamised, baarikaklused, postitõldade röövimised olid igapäevased juhtumid. Bodie's asus hiinalinn ning äärelinnas kalmistu, kus asus punastest tellistest laotud surnukuur. Esimesed languse märgid ilmnesid 1880. Paljud teised kaevanduslinnad meelitasid kaevurid Bodie'st eemale.Vaatamata rahvastiku vähenemisele olid kaevanduslikud tulud kasumis ja 1881 oli maagi kogutoodang 3,1 miljonit $. Samal aastal ehitati läbi Bodie kitsarööpmelineraudtee, millega toodi linna saematerjale ja saetuid tulepuid. 1890. aastate algul tehti tehnilisi edusamme. 1892 ehitati 20,9 km kaugusele hüdroelektrijaam. 1910 oli rahvaarvuks loendatud 698. Esimesed ametlikud linna languse arengud toimusid 1912, kui lõpetas tegevuse ajaleht „Bodie Miner“. 1913 suleti esimene kaevandus - Standard Consolidated Mine. 1914 oli kogu kaevandusest tulenev kasum väike - 6821$. Järgmisel aastal James S. Kaini eestvedamisel Standard Consolidated Mine taasavati, siiski ei aidanud see linna langust peatada. 1917 hüljati Bodie raudtee ning raudteerööpad eemaldati.1942 suleti viimane kaevandus.1920 oli Bodie elanikkond kokku 120 inimest. 1932 tabas Bodie äripiirkonda tulekahju, mis hävitas suur osa hoonetest. Postkontor töötas Bodie's 1877-1942.1940 oli kummituslinnas vandalismi oht. Caini perekond, kelle kuulus suurem osa linnast, oli palgatud linna kaitsma ja säilitama strktruure. 1940 elas linnas veel 90 inimest, kuid 1942 vaid 3. Linna viimased kaks elanikku lahkusid 1962. 1972 oli Bodie autente metsiku lääne kummituslinnadega. Bodie'st sai ametlik California kullapalaviku kummituslinn. Bodie's on haruldane kliima, suvi on soe ja kuiv ning talv lähisarktiliselt lumine ja pikk. Karm ilm on eelkõige tingitud kombinisatsioonist kõrgmäestiku (8400 jalga e 2600 m) ja väga avatud platoo vahel. Bodie lähistel ei asu metsi ja seetõttu tuli linna ehitusmaterjal mujalt importida. 1878-79 oli Bodie's väga karm talv, mis võttis elu paljudelt inimestelt. Bodie külmarekord 33 °C mõõdeti 21. juuli 1988, samas kui külmarekord -38 °C mõõdeti 13. veebruaril 1903. Talvel on teed Bodie'sse suure lume tõttu suletud. Suurim lumekiht 6,83 m, oli 1965. a talvel. Tänapäeval on linnas säilinud 110 hoonet, mida haldab Bodie Foundation. Bodie, kummituslinn USA-s Washingtonis Okanogani maakonnas. Cassilis, kummituslinn Austraalias Victoria osariigis. Wittenoom, kummituslinn Austraalias Lääne-Austraalia osariigis. Internetilingid: http://www.ghosttowns.com/< http://www.ghosttowngallery.com Kreml Moskva Kremli müüri ilmestavad 19 torni. Neist kõrgeimat, 80 meetri kõrgust väravatorni, kasutasid patriarhid ja Vene monarhide tütred. Läbi selle tornivärava marssis 1812. aastal Kremlisse keiser Napoléon I. Tänapäeval on see Borovitskaja väravatorni kõrval teine, mille kaudu külastajad saavad siseneda Kremli vaatamisväärsustega tutvuma. Mis tornist on jutt? - Troitskaja Loverture, Toussaint vabaks lastud ori juhtis mässu fra vastu, mis viis Haitile iseseisvuse andmiseni. Luide Kui tolm keerleb kõrgele ja kaugele, liigub liiv mööda maapinda ja moodustab mõnikord tohutu suuri liivaluiteid. Luited kasvad kuni 500 m kõrguseks. Ühed suuremad luited asuvad Namiibias Kalahari kõrbes, aga ka USA-s Colorados on Great Sand Dunes rahvuspargis kuni 120 m kõrgusi liivaluiteid. Teadlased avastasid, et paradoksaalsel kombel hoiab hiiglaslikke luiteid koos niisukus. Vaid 20 cm sügavusel luite tuhkkuiva pealkispinna all leidus suure niiskusesisaldusega liiva. Mustlased Mustlasi on kirjeldatud, kui unikaalne rahvas, kellel ei ole kindlaks määratud territoorimi, neil puuduvad antiiksed traditsioonid ja puudub kindel päritolu. Ühe teooria kohaselt sarnanevad mustlased India etnilise rahva dombadega (madalast seisuset rahvaga, kelle elatiseks oli laulmine ja muusika mängimine). Mustlased rändasid Indiast Euroopasse 1500 aastat tagasi. Rahvusvaheliste teadlaste uurimistöö käigus kogutud pärilikkuse materjali võrreldi teiste etniliste rahvustega, mis lubas järeldada, et tänapäeva mustlaste esiisad pärinevad Indiast, kust nad lahkusid umbes 500. aastal. Mustlased lahkusid Indiast tervete kogukondadena, mitte rändelainetena, nagu on varem väidetud. Mustlaste teekond kulges läbi Türgi Balkani poolsaarele, kust see rahvas erinevaid teid pidi u 900 aastat tagasi mujale Euroopasse rändas. 1322 kirjeldas üks frantsikuse munk Simon Simeonis Kreeta saarel elavat rahvast ning 1350 mainis seda ka Ludolphus Sudheimis, kes pani tähele, et neil on unikaalne keel. 14. saj jõudisd mustlased Böömimaale, 15. saj Saksamaale, Prantsusmaale, Itaaliasse, Hispaaniasse ja Portugali ning 16. saj Venemaale, Taani, Šotimaale ja Rootis (kuid norwich'ist leitud inimeste säilmete alusel võisid mustlased ka juba 11. saj keskpaigal sinna jõuda). Osad mustlased rändasid Pärsia kaudu Põhja-Aafrikasse ning ulatudes 15. saj Esp kaudu Euroopasse. Teise maailmasõja ajal tapsid natsid 220 tuhat kuni 1,5 miljonit mustlast, sarnaselt juutidega mõisteti ka mustlased koonduslaagritesse ja sunnitööle. Neandertaalased Antroploog Alan Simmosni väitel olid neandertallased osavad meresõitjad, kes seilasid primitiivsete alustega Vahemerel. Neandertallaste skellette on leitud paljudelt maismaast kaugetelt saartelt. Ninasarvik Vaata ka : Valge ninasarvik (lk 96) Nobel 1. Saint Lucia (162 178 elanikku) Nobel preemia saajaid: 2 Nobeli preemiaid 1 mln elaniku kohta:arvuta 12,3321 2.(punane num) LUX ( 509 074) 2 arvuta 3,9287 3.ISL (313 183) 1 arvuta 31855 4.SWE (9 103 788) 29 3,1855 5.SVE (7 925 788) 25 3,1544 Norra keel els – jõgi, stad – asula Razin, stenka Stephan (stenka) Razin (u1630-71). Rajas mässuliste talupoegade väe abil L-rus Volgamaal iseseisva kasakate riigi. Mässajad pöördusid razini vastu ja andisd ta tsaari käsilastele välja. Hukati neljaks rebides. Olümpiamängud 1936.aasta Berliini Olümpiamängude suurim kangelane Jesse Owens (võitis kuldmedalid 100m, 200m ja kaugushüppes) hüppas kaugushüppe finaalvõistlusel maailmarekordilise tulemuse 8.06. Kahjuks magasid just selle hüppe Olümpiafilmi operaatorid maha ning seega orginaaltulemus videol ei jäädvustatud. Sellest hoolimata jooksis filmi pearežissöör, toonane kuulus näitleja Leni Riefenstal kohe peale võistluse lõppu tema juurde ja palus, et Owens soostuks ning sooritaks ühe hüppe filmimise tarvis. Owens nõustus heameelega ning ta hüppas sentimeetri täpsusega sama tulemuse, mis finaalis - 8.06 4. Millistel olümpiamängudel võitis USA korvpallikoondis vastaseid keskmiselt kõige suurema ülekaaluga, 53 punktiga ? a) 1948 London b) 1956 Melbourne 1956 – Melbourne (Barcelonas 1992 võideti keskmiselt 43,7 punktiga) c) 1992 Barcelona d) 1996 Atlanta 1980. aasta Moskva olümpiamängude purjeregatt peeti mäletatavasti Tallinnas. Hiljuti kandideeris Moskva ebaõnnestunult 2012. aasta suveolümpiamängude korraldajaks. Millise suurlinna lähedal oleks nüüd valituks osutumise korral purjeregatt toimunud ? Moskva (Kljazma veehoidla) Rinnahoidja keeletoimeta minevik vms .. Rinnahoidjat kanti juba 500-600 aastat tafasi. AUT leiidsid teadlasd nii rinnahoidja kui ka selle juurde kuuluvasd aluspükisd. Rinnah. Korvid olid õmmeldud peenest kangast, õlapaelad aga robustsemast materjalist. Süsinik-14 analüüs näitas, et pesu pärineb 15. sajandist. Ristsõna 18. aprillil 1924 ilmus New Yorgis esimene ristsõnaraamat. Raamatu andis välja samal aastal loodud kirjastus Simon and Schuster. Kirjatuse loojad Richard L. Simon ja M. Lincoln ("Max") Schuster panid aluse sellega ristsõnahullusele. Tõsi küll, ristsõnu oli ajakirjades ja ajalehesabades ilmunud varemgi. Esimene neist 14. septembril 1890 Itaalias ajakirjas Il Secolo Illustrato della Domenica. Sealse ristsõna koostas Giuseppe Airoldi ja pani selle nimeks “Ajaviiteks”. 1921. aastal kurtis New Yorgi avalik raamatukogu, et ristsõnahullus on pannud raamatukogud keerulisse olukorda, sest mõistatuste lahendajad haaravad enda valdusesse kõik sõnaraamatud ja entsüklopeediad ning teevad seega väga raskeks tudengite ja õpilaste elu, kes vajaks neid teatmeteoseid oma igapäevatöös. Paljud lootsid, et ristsõnade lahendamise mood on üksnes lühiajaline ja mööduv nähtus. Termin “ristsõna” ilmus esimest korda inglisekeelsetesse sõnaraamatutesse 1930. aastal. Rüütel Kuulsamaid rüütleid William Marshall Võitis turniiridel rohkem kui 500 rüütlit. Oli lojaalne nõunik ja kaitses nelja inglise kuningat. Tegi endale au vaeseid kodanikke kairstes. Oli üks väheseid, kes Richrad Lõvisüdant võitluses võitis. Võitles kaks aastat Pühal Maal, kuid tema panus oli ilmselt ii tühine, et keegi ei vaevanud sellest kirjutama. Süüdistati armuafääris Fra kuningas Henry II minia Marguerite de France'iga. Geoffroi de Charny (1300-1356) Omal ajal kõige täiuslikumaks rüütliks kutsutu, kirjutas kolm teost rüütliideaalide kohta. Kaotas Prantuse kuninga punase sõjalipu vaenlasele Poitiers' lahingus, kus ta ka tapeti. Edward, Must Prints (1330-1376) Juhtis väiksearvulise Inglise väe saja-aastases sõjas võidukt võidule prantslaste üle. Tal puudus austsus alamklasside vastu ja ta seisis paljude tapatalgute taga. Saladin (1137-1193) Moslemist väejuht, keda tema kristlastest vaenlased kirjeldasid kui südamelt rüütlit. Hoolimata oma rüütellikest voorustest ei löödud Saladini kungagi ametiliklut rüütliks. Richard I Lõvisüda (1157-1199) Inglise kuningat tunti julge sõdalasena, kes sööstis lahingusse, kui aga sai. Lõvisüda oli uhke loomuga ja Euroopa teiste rüütllite seas sageli ebapopulaarne. Jean II Le Maingre ehk Boucicault (1366-1421) Kuulus turniirirüütel, kes andis oma raha ära, et elada vaesuses nagu tõeline rüütel. Prantslane võitles saja-aastases sõjas edutult inglaste vastu ja suri vangistuses. Rodrigo Di( ´ )az de Vivar ehk El Cid (1043-1099) Tagasihoidliku taustaga Hispaania rüütel, kes alistas oma kuninga nimel Valencia linna. Oli muutliku meelega kui tuulelipp ja võitles kord moslemite, kord kristlaste poolel. Krahv Roland (736-778) Karl Suure truu rüütel, kes oli kangelaseepose „Rolandi laul“ peategelane. Peale eeposes kirjeldatu ei tea ajaloolased tema saavutustest suurt midagi. Jacques de Molay (1244-1314) Prantslane lõpetas ühtlasi kuulsa ja kurikuulsa Templiordu suurmeistrina. Teda ja teisi templirüütleid süüdistati ketserluses. Põletati 13. oktoobril 1314. aastal. Ulrich von Liechstein (1200-1275) Saksa rüütlit tunti tema edukuse tõttu paljudel rüütliturniiridel. Kuigi ta oli hea turniiridel, ei paistnud ta kuigi silma lahinguväljal. Safran S-it saadakse safrankrookusest (Crocus sativus) selle kolmeosalise emakasuudme ja tolmuka kuivatamisel. Ühe kilo safrani saamiseks tuleb käsitsi korjata ligikaudu 75 000-100 000 õit. Spartacus Põgenenud gladiaator kogus 70 000 mehest väe, millega kaks aastat Itaaliat rüüsats. Templirüütlid Ajaloolaste arvates muutus kolmeteistkümnes ja reede kristlaste seas halvaendeliseks templirüütlite ordu hävitamisega neljateistkümnenda sajandi alguses, kui Prantsusmaad valitses kuningas Philip IV, hüüdnimega Ilus.1306. aastal naasid ristisõjast enneolematute rikkustega Templirüütlid. Nähes nende Pühalt Maalt kaasa toodud kulda ja kalliskive, tekkis Philipil kuri plaan templirüütlite varandus omale saada. Ta saatis 1307. aasta septembris kõikidele oma vasallidele pitseeritud kirja, mille nood tohtisid avada 12. oktoobril. Kirjas süüdistati templirüütleid jumalateotuses ja nõidumises ning anti kuninga nimel korraldus nad vahistada. Kõik Prantsusmaal elanud templirüütlid võeti kinni järgmisel päeval reedel, 13. oktoobril. Nende poolteist sajandit tegutsenud ordu saadeti laiali ning rüütlite hiigelvarandus läks kuningale. Tequila valmistatakse sinise agaavi (Agave tequilana) pikkadest teravatipulistest lehtedest saaud mahla kääritades. Titanic ... ning alles nüüd avalikustatud dokumendid paljastavad, et t. Omanikud igoneerisid ametivõimude hoiatusi selle kohta, et reisilaeval on liiga vähe päästepaate. Enne esimest reisi inspekteeris turvainspektor Maurice Clarke laeva ja tegi ettekirjutuse, et laeval oleks poole rohkem päästep . Praegu oksjonile pandud Clare'i märkmed paljastavadd, et reederikompanii sundis tema ülemusi sellest nõudest loobuma. Ettekirjutuse täitmise korral oleks hukkunute arv olnud kolm korda väiksem. Tume välk Pikka aega oli tume välk müüt, kuid nüüd tegid teadlased kindlaks, et see kujutab endast eelnevat suure energiaga gammakiirgusimpulssi. Nn tume väl on seotud tavalise välgauga ja vallandub ülitugeva elektrivälja tagajärjel. Tuulelohe Juba 200 eKr lendas üks Hiina väejuht suure tuulelohega üle vaenlase väeüksuste. Hiinlased on sessaadik paljusid inimesi tuulelohe abil lennutanud. Tuumajaam esimene tuumajõujaam hakkas tarnima voolu elektrivõrgusrtikule 1954. aastal Tuumapomm hiroshima- pärast hiros. Heidetud tuumapommi suri esimeste sekunditega umbes 70 000 inimest esimene tuumapommi katsetus White Sandsi katsepolügoonil New Mexicos 1945. aastal Esimese riigina sai tuumapommi Usa, siis Nsv ja uk. 1995. aastal Fra lõhatud kuus tuumapommi tekitasid suurt rahvusvahelist pahameelt. Tyler, Wat (1341-81) juhtis keskaja eng suurimat talupoegade ülestõusu, mille üks põhjusi olid rängad koormised. Tapeti läbirääkimistel kuningas Richard II-ga. Mässajad ei saavutanud ühegi nõudmise täitmist. Uraan keemilise elemendi uraani avastas Saksa apteeker Martin Heinrich Klaproth 1789. aastal william wallace (u1273-1305 soti vabadusvõitlejat saatis suur edu lahingus eng kuninga Edward i vastu. Stirlingu silla lahingus saavutatud võidu järel kaotas kiirelt mõjuvõimu. Hukati Londonis. Yuanzhang, zhu vt Hongwu Täname: Eesti Njingma Budismi Entsüklopeedia Imeline Ajalugu Portree Buru, Indoneesiale kuuluv Vaikse ookeani saar Maluku saarestikus Sulawesi ja Uus-Guinea saare vahel. Asub Serami saarest lääne pool, millest eraldab teda Manipa väin. Põhjas on Serami meri, lõunas ja lää-nes Banda meri. Suurim asula Namlea (37 000 el) paikneb saare kirderannikul. Saare pindala on 9505 km². Maluku saarte seas on ta pindalat Halmakera ja Serami järel kol-mandal kohal. Elanikke saarel 162 000 (2010). Saare keskosa on mägine ja 80% elanikest elab rannikul. Pinnamood. Maastik on pms mägine, eriti kesk-ja lääneosas. Maksimaalne kõrgus on 2736 m – Kapalatamada mägi. Veestik. Suurimad jõed on Apo (80 km), Geren ja Nibe. Saare keskosas 767 m kõr-gusel merepinnast on magevee järv Rana (11,5 km²), mis on suurim järv Maluku pro-vintsis. Kliima on ekvatoriaalne, väga niiske. Vihmaperiood kestab oktoobrist aprillini. Kõi-ge rohkem sajab detsembrist veebruarini. Vaatamata saare väiksele pindalale tingib mägine kliima vööndite erinevuse. Aastased tº kõikumised on igal pool erinevad, kuid mägedes on palju jahedam kui tasandikel. Üldine aasta kesk. õhutº on u 26ºC. Kesk-mine sademete hulk on saare erinevates osades üsna erinev: põhjapiirkonnas 1400-1800 mm/a, keskpiirkonnas 1800-2000 mm/a, lõunapiirkonnas 2000-2500 mm/a, mägipiirkondades (üle 500 m kõrgusel merepinnast) 3000-4000 mm/a. Elustik. Saare loodus on rikkalik ja mitmeti ainulaadne. Loomastik. Imetajaid elab saarel 25 liiki, neist väh. neli on absoluutsed endeemid või esinevad veel ainult lähematel saartel: babirussa kohalik alamliik Babyrousa babyrussa. ning lendkoerad P''teropus chrysoproctus'' ja Pteropus ocularis ja londiktiibur Nyctimene minutus. Linnuliike 178 liiki, neist abso-luutseid endeeme kümme: buru lapatspapagoi (Prioniturus meda), konkpapagoi Tanygnathus grimineus, buru neste-papagoi (Charmosyna tokopei), meelindlane Lichmera deningeni, kärbesnäplane Rhinomyias addita, lehviksabalane Rhipidura superfuna, värvulised Coracina furtis, Madanga ruficollis, Zosterops buruensis ja Monardra loricatus. Saart ümb-ritsevad korrallrahud. Taimestik. Rohkem kui 60% saarest on kaetud troopilise vihmametsaga ja rohkem kui 20% põõsas taimestikuga. 20. saj Hol-landi koloniaalvõimu ajal rajati maisi-ja teisi põllukultuuride istandusi. Enamik puid on kaksiktiibviljaliste sugukonnast. Pms liigid Anisoptera thurifera, Hopea gregaria, Hopea minia, Hopea novoguineensis, assami balasepuu (Shorea assamica), Shorea montigena, Shorla selanica ja Vatica russak. Üksikutes piirkondades on säilinud segametsa. Mangroove leidub pms jõgede suudmealadel. Ajalugu. Esimest korda mainitakse Buru saart Majapahiti riigi eeposes „Nagara hertagama“ (1365). Buru saare esimesed asukad olid arvatavasti melaneeslased u 1560 eKr. 1658 hõivas saare Madalmaade Ida-India Kompanii. 1824 jaotati Buru kolo-niaal haldusreformi käigus 14 regent-konnaks, mille etteotsa pandi kohalikud va-litsejad (radžad (raja)). Teise maailmasõja ajal 1942. a kevadest kuni 1945. a suveni oli Buru saar koos kogu Holland Ida-Indiaga okupeeritud Jaapani relvajõudude poolt. Pä-rast seda taastus lühikeseks ajaks Hollandi võim ja 1950. a-st on Buru kuulunud Indo-neesiale. Rahvastik. Põliselanikud on burud (Buru saarel u 33 000, üle ¼ saare rahvastikust), liselad, kajelid ja ambelaud. Neil rahvastel on rohkemal või vähemal määral (eriti mä-gedes) säilinud animism, kuigi nad on suu-relt osalt omaks võtnud islami, burud osalt ka kristluse. ¾ saare rahvastikust moodus-tavad muudelt saaredelt sisserännanud jaa-valased. Rahvastikutihedus on saarel 17 in/km², samas kui asustus on kogu saarel väga ebaühtlane. Enamike inimesi elab rannikualadel, samuti Apo jõe orus. Iive on väga suur – kesk. 4% aastas, mis on neli korda kõrgem kui riigi näitaja (1,07%) ja kaks korda kõrgem Maluku provintsi omast (2,28%). Kuni 14-aastaseid on 9,7%, 15-64-aastaseid 56,4% ja üle 60-aastaseid ?%. Majandus. Vähesel põllumaal kasvatatakse pms harilikku saagopalmi, kookospalmi ja vürtsjuuri, samuti riisi ja kakaopuud. Tegel-dakse ka metsanduse ja kalapüügiga. Loomakasvatus on Buru saarel olnud tradit. teisejärgulise tähtsusega. Peetakse veiseid, kanu, parte, lambaid, sigu ja hobuseid. Saa-relt veetakse välja väärispuitu, koprat ja vürtse. Transport. Teiste Indoneesia saartega pee-takse ühendust pms meretsi; Namleas ja Namneles on sadama koht. Namleasse on rajatud ka lennuväli (raja pikkus 750 m). Raudteed saarel ei ole. Teede kogupikkus on 1310, neist 278 km asfaltkattega, 282 km kruusakattega ja 750 km pinnasteid. Tervis. Esimesed raviasutused rajati Hollan-di kolonisatsiooni perioodil. 2007. a-l oli saa-rel viis haiglat ja 16 kliinikut. Imikusuremus oli kaks korda väiksem riigi keskmisest, vas-tavalt 13,21 ja 29,95. Sport. Buru saarel on üsna tagasihoidlik spordi taristu. Saarel ei ole staadioneid. Spordisaalid-ja väljakud on pms koolides. Populaarseim spordiala on jalgpall, mis jõu-dis saarele Hollandi kolonisatsiooni ajal, 20. saj-i lõpul levis laialdaselt saalijalgpall. Te-geldakse veel taekswondo, mootorratta-spordi, lauatennise, võrkpalli ja Indoneesia rahvusliku võitluskunsti silatiga. H''' 'hiina aktiniidia, '(Actinidia chinensis) ak-tiniidialiste (Actinidiaceae) sugukonda akti-niidia perekonda kuuluv viljapuu ja ravim-taim. 'Levila. '''Hiina aktiniidia kasvab oma põlises elupaigas tihnikuna tihedates (tamme-) met-sades (nt ''Quercus aquitolides, Quercus oxyodor, Quercus lamellosa), valguserikas-tes sekundaarsetes metsases ja põõsasti-kes. Eelistab kasvada nõlvadel ja samuti kit-sastes jõe orgudes, kuni 200-230 m kõrgu-sel vastavalt kohaliku mikrokliimale. 'Päritolu. '''Hiina aktiniidia on eeldatavalt pärit Jangtse jõe oru põhjaosast Hiinast. Täna-päeval levinud kogu riigi lõunaosas. Briti taimekoguja Robert Fortune tõi esimese sel-le taime eksemplari Kuninglikku aiandus-seltsi, mida Jules Èmile Planchone esma-kordselt botaniiliselt kirjeldas ja nimetas sel-leuueksperekonnaks. '''Kasutamine. '''Hiina aktiniidia pähklipuu suu-rused viljad on söödavad. See viidi ka Uus-Meremaale, aga kohalik liik kiivi-aktiniidia (''Actinidia deliciosa) tõrjuse selle välja. Seda on kasutatud traditsioonilises Hiina meditsiiinis. '''Sordid. * Actinidia chinensis var. chinensis * Actinidia chinensis var. Jinggangshanensis '' * ''Actinidia chinensis var. Rufopulpa